Lo que trajo la noche
by xsparklydreamsx
Summary: Vegeta la observó deslizar su vestido, dejándolo caer sobre sus pies y, en ese instante, supo que pronto se arrepentiría de aceptar lo que trajo la noche.
1. Prólogo

Aún al ponerse de pie con su imponente complexión, la mujer pareció no removerse ni un poco. Con severo sigilo, se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y flotó hasta donde había dejado tirado su traje de combate para evitar el ruido que sus pasos pudieran producir.

Con cautela, tomó las prendas y se las colocó encima, buscando salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Abrió la puerta, dirigió su mirada dura al frente, percatándose de que la lluvia había cedido, y apretó los puños lo más que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Necesitaba irse de inmediato, adentrarse en el oscuro cielo nublado para poder meditar y, así, tomar una decisión.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar un salto para huir de allí, una suave mano lo detuvo y aquello le provocó un escalofrío que le paralizó el corazón por una fracción de segundo. Su mandíbula se tensó y tragó saliva, pensando en qué embrollo se estaba metiendo nuevamente.

—Dijiste que te quedarías —afirmó, con una voz apagada y melancólica.

Claro que lo había dicho, pero había mentido; no podía permitirse seguir con aquella situación, había sido un error dejarse llevar por todo aquello y debía ponerle un fin.

—Por favor, Vegeta —suplicó, pegando su delgado cuerpo a sus brazos.

Lanzando un profundo suspiro, frunció el entrecejo y, sin poder controlar sus instintos, cerró la puerta para regresar al interior de la casa y, antes de que pudiera pensarlo, besó a la chica que ya se encontraba exigiendo sus labios.


	2. La noche anterior

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados._**

* * *

Lo único que quería era entrenar hasta volverse más fuerte y perder la consciencia. Estaba seguro de que, únicamente con su esfuerzo, sería capaz de superar a Kakaroto pero, para eso, necesitaba enfocarse por completo en sobrepasar sus propios límites y no más. Debía quitar de su cabeza todo lo innecesario; los demás guerreros ineptos, las personas que lo rodeaban y, especialmente, a ella.

La imagen de esa chica era lo único que estaba en su mente y, por más que trataba, no lograba sacarla de ahí. La había visualizado en cada montaña que destruía buscando eliminar su maldito recuerdo, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, aún no conseguía, si quiera, que lo dejara de afectar.

Le estaba resultando sumamente difícil conservar su postura y no sucumbir ante las huellas que habían quedado de la noche anterior. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer ante esos vestigios que aún surcaban el interior de su cabeza, pero lo estaban volviendo loco y tenía qué averiguar cómo dejar de comportarse como un estúpido; él era un honorable príncipe de una raza que impuso superioridad con su fuerza por todo el universo y no podía demostrar su debilidad frente a un simple par de piernas. Sin embargo, ya lo había hecho y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Necesitaba liberarse del hechizo que había caído sobre él, si es que había alguno, pues se sentía como un imbécil recordando el cuerpo de aquella mujer cada segundo que pasaba. En su vasta experiencia por diversos lugares del inmenso espacio, solamente una fémina había logrado dejarlo tan cautivado, incluso hasta ese día; pero, esta nueva mujer se le presentaba como el demonio en carne propia, haciéndolo pecar de todas las maneras que eran posibles.

¿Qué clase de castigo estaría pagando para estar atravesando aquella situación? Aparentemente, ninguno. Como un lobo, su voluntad había sido probar la suave carne del cordero que tenía disponible para él; con plena consciencia, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y no había más culpables que él mismo por caer tan bajo.

Y, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no veía la forma de salir bien librado de donde ya se había sumergido. Él era un poderoso guerrero que no debía preocuparse por otra cosa más que en volverse más fuerte y ser mejor que Kakaroto en todos los aspectos; no debía estar metido en líos de faldas y mucho menos ser tan ordinario como los terrícolas que solamente pensaban cómo meterse debajo de ellas.

Con toda su fuerza reunida en un solo puño, golpeó intensamente la superficie externa de una roca, haciéndola desaparecer al instante, liberando una parte de la rabia que sentía hacía ella y por sí mismo; pero parecía imposible deshacerse de su furia, pues ésta sólo aumentaba siempre que esos ojos azules se le atravesaban por cada rincón de su memoria.

Sin medir la intensidad de sus ataques, comenzó a eliminar cuantas piedras había a su alrededor sudando y gritando incontrolablemente, buscando expulsar su coraje a través de los impactos que propinaba. No era agradable para un hombre como él atravesar por aquello cuando siempre acostumbraba a dominar sus instintos sin importar el momento, pero esta vez el deseo había ganado sobre cualquiera de sus decisiones y jamás podría borrar esa marca.

Pero, después de todo, era un hombre, tenía ciertas necesidades y sus ganas de experimentar eran tan naturales como el respirar. Martirizarse por su acto de deslealtad no desaparecería lo que ya había hecho, al fin y al cabo, lo había disfrutado y la prueba era que no había podía dejar de pensar en ello ni un solo segundo, distrayéndolo de lo que, se suponía, era lo más importante para él.

Separó sus piernas y curvó ligeramente sus antebrazos hacia arriba, concentrando toda la rabia y el enojo en el centro de su cuerpo para transformarse en un Super Saiyajin de un momento a otro. Estaba listo para terminar con su entrenamiento del día y así regresar a casa, en donde podría descansar un poco después de la carga de emociones que llevaba encima de los hombros; sin embargo, disipó la energía que irradiaba al escuchar a la distancia unos pasos que poco a poco se iban acercando hasta donde él se situaba.

Gruñó casi de manera inaudible. No estaba dispuesto a encararla; no por cobarde, sino por las incontrolables ansias de volver a sentirla desnuda contra su piel, aún cuando intentara reprimirlo con toda su voluntad.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió con furia dándole la espalda a la mujer, antes de que pudiera dar un último paso.

El viento sopló sutilmente y levantó una gran cantidad del polvo que se encontraba en el suelo, sin pasar por alto el vuelo del vestido que la chica llevaba puesto, exponiendo sus blancas piernas a un paisaje desolador. Si su objetivo había sido envolverlo hasta hacerlo caer, lo había hecho; si había buscado que se quedara con ganas de más, también lo había logrado; pero si ahora buscaba burlarse de él luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos, la eliminaría con un solo destello y que fuera mujer le importaría en lo más mínimo.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió anoche —pronunció con calma y sin pretensión, casi con un ápice de timidez que no parecía real.

Tensó su mandíbula al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues esperaba toda clase de insulto, menos esa tontería. Él ya no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella y eso incluía lo que había pasado _la noche anterior_, pero conociendo los antecedentes de la mujer, sabía que era terca como nadie y debía terminar tajantemente con eso.

—¡Anoche no pasó nada! —respondió encolerizado con una respiración agitada. Aún se encontraba dándole la espalda y pudo percibir cómo la mujer intentó dar un paso hacia él para alcanzar uno de sus hombros, sin embargo, se sacudió con toda la intención de evitar su acción—. No te atrevas a tocarme —replicó con la voz rasposa y profunda.

La mano de la chica retrocedió y la colocó encima de su pecho, formando un puño con ella; ¿por qué la trataba así después de lo que habían experimentado juntos? Siendo un hombre prepotente y arrogante, jamás pensó que lo que habían hecho fuera a impactarlo como para reaccionar de aquella forma que no podía describir.

—Pero… —hizo una pequeña pausa dubitativa, pero se armó de valor para continuar—, tú y yo…

—¡Para mí no significó nada, así que no pasó nada! —la interrumpió con la misma agresividad que antes y apretó los puños con firmeza, conteniendo su enfado.

La mujer dio un paso para atrás, temerosa por lo que él pudiera hacer. No estaba ahí para que él tratara de hacer algo en su contra, solamente quería expresar lo que sentía por él, lo que había sentido cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, pero al parecer él no tenía ni la menor intención de escucharla y lo respetaba, pero no se quedaría con las ganas de decir lo que pensaba, al menos, lo haría en otro momento.

—Vegeta… —farfulló por primera vez con serenidad después de gritar su nombre de manera irrepetible horas atrás.

—¡Lárgate! —enunció irritado cuando la escuchó llamarlo con aquella suavidad que le erizó cada vello.

Cabizbaja, asintió y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse allí; no obtendría nada si él continuaba en ese plan y lo que menos quería era que saliera huyendo del lugar y no volver a saber más de él, lo cual, era el mayor riesgo que corría desde el día que se conocieron y, después de lo que había pasado, lo más seguro es que él lo estuviera considerando.

—De acuerdo —aceptó tranquilamente—, te buscaré después —avisó sin más, para caminar en dirección contraria a la que él se encontraba.

Permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que el débil ki de la mujer se alejara hasta ser imperceptible por completo para poder retomar su entrenamiento, sin embargo, necesitaba que su mente estuviera al cien por ciento en sus movimientos y no en las tonterías que estaban pasando por ella.

_No había puesto impedimento alguno cuando la vio llevar sus manos hacia atrás delicadamente y escuchó la cremallera del vestido descender con cuidado. La observó deslizar la prenda, dejándola caer sobre sus pies, quedando desnuda por completo ante él; y, en ese instante, supo que pronto se arrepentiría de aceptar lo que trajo la noche, específicamente, esa noche. Salió de la prenda que yacía en el suelo y, con pies de plomo, se acercó a él de una manera seductora pero inocente a la vez, sonriéndole como cual fiera a su presa, segura de lo que estaba por hacer._

_Él no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, percatándose de las claras intenciones de la mujer, quien, pronto colocó ambas manos encima del fornido pecho frente a ella y, sin pensarlo, lo miró a los ojos y dirigió los labios hacia los suyos, probando por primera vez su sabor; tan dulce y peligroso al mismo tiempo. _

_Con decisión, colocó las manos encima de la diminuta cintura de la chica, sintiendo, aún por encima de los guantes, la suavidad de su blanca piel; era tersa, sumamente fina. Sin poder evitarlo, se deshizo del pedazo de tela que cubría sus manos, lanzándolos a algún lugar de allí, pudiendo tocar sin nada de por medio aquella zona en la que descansaba sus dedos. _

_De pronto, ella resbaló sus manos hasta detrás de la nuca de Vegeta, para hacer círculos con la yema de su dedo justo allí, causando que el hombre se tensara y la estrechara más hacia su cuerpo, que parecía no tener control. Estaba sintiendo un intenso calor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, que hasta creía que ardería en llamas de un momento a otro._

_Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, se separó ligeramente de ella, observando sus labios hinchados debido al beso que acababan de darse. Aún estaba consciente de sus actos y aún podía frenar aquello, pero ese contrabando de caricias estaba resultando ser más fuerte que él. De hecho, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma desconocida, tanto que podía jurar que se encontraba como hechizado. _

_—Vegeta... —lo llamó, mirándolo a los ojos, rebuscando entre la profundad de ese abismo de deseo._

_Entonces, se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder responder a lo que su cerebro le estaba ordenando y desabrochó la armadura de su pecho, dejándola caer, al tiempo que se deshacía de la playera que llevaba debajo, exponiendo su abdomen ante ella. _

_La chica se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre el elástico de los pantalones de Vegeta y los tiró suavemente hacia abajo, dejándolo únicamente con la ropa interior puesta. Con firmeza, Vegeta la tomó rudamente entre sus brazos y la besó con voracidad, dejándose llevar por lo que, ahora, sentía en su entrepierna._

_Había perdido la cordura, estaba embelesado con sus labios, nada existía a su alrededor; solamente ella. Sin importarle lo que pudiera ocurrir la mañana siguiente, la tumbó encima del sofá y bajó su bóxer con urgencia; sin más, conectó su cuerpo con el de la chica, haciéndola lanzar un gruñido de placer, mientras sentía como su miembro viril era estrechado por la cavidad femenina de la mujer._

_—Vegeta… —murmuró en su oído, sintiendo las estocadas del Saiyajin en su interior con rapidez._

_—No hables, mujer —respondió en un susurro debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo._

_No hubo más palabras, sólo suspiros y gemidos que eran el resultado de su arrebato e insensatez. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado en aquella situación? Jamás pensó que experimentaría esa clase de placer después de tantos años y se sentía como un frenético que no podría detenerse tan fácil hasta saciarse totalmente de ella. Tampoco podía pensar claramente, pues estaba concentrado en sus curvas, en cada una de las embestidas que se adueñaban de aquel cuerpo que había estado inspeccionando momentos atrás. _

_Vegeta observó el rostro extasiado de la chica, sintiendo que sus uñas de color rosado se clavaban en sus muslos, al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban, una clara señal de estar alcanzado la liberación que él aún no lograba. Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus movimientos, sin dudarlo, ella deshizo la unión de sus cuerpos para introducir el pene de Vegeta en su boca, buscando que él también llegara al clímax tal como ella ya lo había hecho, pero quería que fuera de una forma diferente a la suya, por lo que saboreó, de arriba abajo, cada centímetro del falo._

_Con la mandíbula casi a punto de quebrarse debido a la presión que ejercía con ella, Vegeta estaba sorprendido por el talento de la mujer para llevarlo hasta las nubes con esa clase de sexo oral, pero de pronto, sintió que la boca abandonaba su miembro y este era masajeado con una buena técnica manual, encontrando el deseado orgasmo que se había construido poco a poco en su interior, terminando en la cara de la chica, regando el esperma alrededor de sus labios. _

_Sin importar su respiración entrecortada, abrazó al hombre con fuerza y este pasó sus dedos por donde había dejado los restos del semen, tratando de deshacerse de él. Ella lo besó fugazmente en los labios y él correspondió a su acto, colocando sus manos en el trasero de la chica para hacerle ver que él la poseía. Lo que acababan de hacer era una locura, pero ya no podían remediarlo y, para bien o para mal, había disfrutado de cada instante._

_La fémina tomó la mano de Vegeta, lo guió minuciosamente hasta una puerta y, al abrirla, se dio cuenta que se trataba de la habitación de la chica. Entendía con claridad que, después de la intensidad con la que habían fornicado, un sueño no les vendría mal, pero él tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Ella soltó su mano y se recostó en un lado de la cama, mientras que él lo hizo a su lado, quedando uno frente al otro, con miradas que diferían._

_—Gracias —pronunció en un murmullo, formando una pequeña sonrisa._

_Vegeta no entendía el porqué de su agradecimiento, pero tampoco lo preguntaría, simplemente lo tomaría como un halago por lo que acababan de hacer._

_—Tengo que irme —objetó, ignorando el gesto de amabilidad de la chica, observándola con dureza._

_Entonces, pudo percatarse de que sus ojos azules se apagaron y la curva que había formado con las comisuras de sus labios se borró, cambiando la expresión de su cara._

_—Por favor, quédate —suplicó con dulzura, acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de Vegeta._

_Por más que intentó resistirse, el instinto prudente que tanto presumía, lo había traicionado durante toda la noche y, cuando escuchó aquella petición, no fue la excepción._

_—De acuerdo —accedió, notando el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en ella._

Pero, después de esa decisión, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

Para todos aquellos que se embarquen en la lectura de esta historia, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. El primer encuentro

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados._**

* * *

_Creía haber encontrado el lugar perfecto para entrenar; se situaba aislado de cualquier la civilización o escoria humana que lo molestara, tenía cientos de enormes montañas y rocas a su disposición para destruir a diestra y siniestra o usarlas como instrumentos; y, lo más importante, su mente estaba concentrada en superar a Kakaroto a toda costa._

_Desde que ese maldito había regresado a la vida, no tenía otro objetivo más que alcanzar la dichosa fase del Super Saiyajin 3 y enfrentarse a él para demostrar que su transformación era mucho más fuerte que la suya en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, la cámara de gravedad que Bulma le había construido se había convertido en un fastidio desde que ella había incursionado en un nuevo proyecto de robótica, pues, si su mujer habitualmente era escandalosa, ahora con el ruido de su trabajo, que parecía audible hasta en 100 km a la redonda, la Corporación Cápsula ya no era un lugar pacífico para él._

_De hecho, últimamente, todos en su hogar lucían enfocados en alguna situación, Bulma con la nueva línea de robots, Trunks pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el chiquillo de Kakaroto, sus fastidiosos suegros viajando constantemente o haciéndose cargo de sus mascotas, y él, entrenando para superar sus límites, sin embargo, algo había estado haciendo mal, pues no lograba sentir el incremento de su poder y tampoco sentía algún cambio en su cuerpo y, por esas mismas razones, había optado buscar un lugar en el que pudiera permanecer solo y sin ninguna clase de interrupción o sonido que aturdiera sus sentidos._

_Al parecer, su decisión estaba surtiendo efecto pues, al cabo de unos días, había notado que sus movimientos eran más ágiles gracias a la cantidad de piedras que colocaba en su espalda para entrenar, además de estar adquiriendo mayor poder con el esfuerzo que realizaba. Según el ritmo que llevaba, estaba seguro de que pronto podría enfrentarse a su mayor rival en la vida, pues sentía seguridad y, pese a que aún no probaba su nueva fuerza contra algún peleador, se atrevía a apostar que sería capaz de ganarle a cualquier sabandija._

_La sola idea de ser superior a Kakaroto lo motivaba y, cada día que pasaba, se forzaba a sí mismo a ir más allá de lo que podía soportar, quedando sumamente agotado. En ocasiones, sólo deseaba regresar a casa y acabar con toda la comida que había en el refrigerador, para después ir a la cama con su mujer y, probablemente, tener sexo con ella; sin embargo, Bulma se encontraba tan ocupada que parecía haberse mudado al laboratorio, pues comía y dormía en ese lugar y, las pocas veces que habían tenido algún encuentro, había sido contra alguna de las paredes de ese incómodo lugar._

_En realidad, la situación con su esposa no era algo que le preocupara mucho, pues él estaba enfocado en su entrenamiento y ella lo estaba en su trabajo; ambos tenían objetivos diferentes y era muy maduro comprender las aspiraciones del otro, al menos por esa ocasión, ya que Bulma solía reclamar por el empeño que él ponía para incrementar su poder, alegando descuidarla a ella y a su hijo, pero al estar concentrada en otro asunto, ni siquiera recordaba que él también vivía en la Corporación._

_Y el pasar desapercibido era otra de las razones por las que había optado por buscar un nuevo lugar para continuar con su entrenamiento, ya que, si no era requerido con frecuencia, podía escaparse con mayor facilidad al lugar que quisiera, en ese caso, uno a miles de kilómetros de su hogar. Prácticamente, pasaba casi todo el día en aquel claro solitario, terminaba su rutina cuando el cielo se encontraba oscuro y, cerca de la media noche, volaba de regreso a su casa para descansar y, muy temprano en la mañana, volvía a aquel lejano lugar._

_Y, en esa ocasión, no había sido la excepción. Había llegado a una de las partes de su sitio, ya habitual, para entrenar y, por la posición del sol ocultándose, estaba seguro que eran cerca de las 6 p.m., por lo que decidió parar y tomar un descanso. Buscó una piedra de tamaño mediano y saltó hasta ella; tomó asiento, recargando su cabeza y flexionó una pierna hacia arriba y colocó la otra encima de esa rodilla, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos por unos momentos; el atardecer siempre lo relajada y la paz que respiraba en ese lugar no se comparaba con la de ninguna otra parte. _

_Estando en esa posición, podía sentir cómo sus músculos se contraían conforme se enfriaban, provocando una ligera incomodidad que siempre le recordaba el excedido ejercicio que hacía diariamente, pero una pequeña pausa a su entrenamiento también era sana y necesaria para recuperarse._

_Efectivamente, un descanso no le vendría nada mal, no obstante, en sus planes no estaba el quedarse dormido en ese lugar, pero no lo había podido evitar, pues el agotamiento lo había vencido, dejándolo privado de la realidad, pero, de pronto, sintió que era ligeramente sacudido y se incorporó en un segundo debido a la sorpresa, llevando la palma de su mano al frente para liberar una esfera de energía que impactó en una de las montañas de ese lugar._

_No entendía qué había pasado y gracias a la nube de polvo que su ataque había provocado, no podía ver qué o quién es lo que lo había tocado; ¿sería un enemigo? Lo dudaba, no sentía ningún ki y mucho menos uno amenazador, pero, entonces, ¿quién había sido tan valiente como para atreverse a interrumpir su receso?_

_—¡Wow! —expresó una aguda voz con asombro. _

_Vegeta frunció el entrecejo tratando de distinguir lo que se encontraba detrás de aquella cortina opaca, divisando a penas una figura a unos cuantos pasos frente a él, pero aún no lograba reconocer a la misteriosa persona._

_—¿¡Quién rayos eres!? —respondió agresivamente tomando su posición de ataque._

_Fuera quien fuera, estaba dispuesto a acabar con el maldito insecto que lo había perturbado; y, pensándolo bien, eso era el pretexto perfecto para poner a prueba la fuerza que había adquirido recientemente, luchar contra quien había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con él._

_El polvo finalmente se esparció y Vegeta alzó una ceja al percatarse de que, aquella voz chillona provenía de una chica. Sinceramente, no era lo que esperaba, pues, pensaba ver algún enclenque que se había atravesado por ahí y al que pulverizaría sin compasión por haberlo hecho; sin embargo, se trataba de una rubia de ojos azules; llevaba un par de pantalones ajustados y una blusa de color rosa con los hombros caídos._

_—¿Cómo hizo eso? —cuestionó emocionada, como si no temiera al inusual ataque que acaba de presenciar._

_El guerrero cruzó ambos brazos, dudoso de la reacción de la chica; ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Estaba loca si no había salido corriendo al ver lo que él acababa de hacer, pues hasta los hombres, como el payaso de Mr. Satán quedaban aterrorizados al ser testigos de un acto como ese._

_—¡Qué te importa! —respondió bruscamente para darle la espalda._

_No comprendía cómo era posible que ella permaneciera ahí y, aún así, lo cuestionara osadamente. Más de una hubiera corrido despavorida ante sus gritos, lo cual ya había experimentado en algunas ocasiones cuando él y Bulma atendían a algún lugar en donde lo sacaban de sus casillas._

_—Nunca había visto un hombre con tanta fuerza —la chica lo rodeó para encararlo con admiración, lo cual desconcertó a Vegeta._

_—¡Lárgate! —exigió el hombre, señalando el camino por el cual ella podía regresar—, ¡no deberías estar aquí, niña! —gruñó, comenzando a desesperarse con la intrusa que había irrumpido su paz._

_—No soy ninguna niña —explicó serenamente, regalándole una sonrisa—, además es impresionante lo que usted hace —Vegeta la ignoró—, ¿cómo hace para destruir una montaña de esas con facilidad —señaló los restos que habían quedado del monumento natural._

_—¡Eso no te interesa, así que lárgate! —ordenó de nueva cuenta Vegeta, apretando uno de sus puños, conteniendo la rabia que sentía en esos instantes._

_—De acuerdo —la chica aceptó con una risilla entre sus labios, clara señal de la gracia que le provocaba la amargura del hombre—, pero espero encontrarlo nuevamente y que me enseñe cómo hace esos trucos —pronunció y, sin más, caminó en dirección contraria a la que Vegeta se encontraba._

_El hombre la observó por la espalda, perdiéndola entre la penumbra de la noche a pesar de que la luna alcanzaba a iluminar un poco de ella. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí o qué es lo que había estado haciendo, pero había logrado sacarle un buen susto al despertarlo de aquella manera tan abrupta y, para su mala suerte, la chica había amenazado con otro encuentro, cuando lo único que deseaba era conservar su tranquilidad sin molestas chiquillas imprudentes._

_Luego de su encuentro con aquella misteriosa chica, optó por regresar a la Corporación Cápsula y descansar en la suavidad de su cama buscando olvidar el episodio con la niña esa que lo había afectado de alguna manera, pues no comprendía el hecho de que permaneciera tan tranquila al conocer su poder._

_Probablemente sólo la había impactado y su curiosidad la había llevado a buscar una explicación para lo que sus ojos veían, pero eso era lo que lo mantenía despierto, observando el techo de su habitación, esperando a que el sueño llegara nuevamente a él, tal como había sucedido durante la tarde del día anterior. No podía dormir y odiaba cuando eso le ocurría, pues detestaba que su mente trabajara a mil por hora, sobre pensando las situaciones que le ocurrían o podían ocurrir como consecuencia de alguna tontería._

_Por lo que podía percibir, todos en la casa yacían en los brazos de Morfeo, a excepción de Bulma, pues alcanzaba a notar que su ki se encontraba alterado y seguramente el estrés estaba apoderándose de ella en esos momentos. No había tenido la oportunidad de verla durante todo el día y, tal vez, una visita al laboratorio no estaba de más, después de todo, era su esposa y tenía derecho de saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo._

_Vegeta se deshizo de la sábana con la que se había cubierto y, de un solo brinco, se puso de pie, colocándose las pantuflas que se situaban a un lado de la cama. Salió del cuarto, adentrándose al largo pasillo que conectaba a las demás habitaciones que, además, conectaba directamente a la segunda parte de la casa, en donde se encontraba el laboratorio y su cuarto de gravedad, sin embargo, su interés se encontraba en la primera habitación. _

_Escaneó su mano en la pantalla táctil situada a un lado de la entrada, la cual, que permitía el acceso al lugar y esperó unos segundo a que ésta fuera aprobada para ingresar en él. Cuando sus huellas fueron autorizadas por el lector, la puerta se separó a la mitad, dejando entrever las paredes blancas del amplio salón repleto de máquinas que no tenía idea para qué servían, así como un desastre de piezas y partes mecánicas en el suelo._

_En el centro del laboratorio, había divisado a su mujer con el cabello revuelto, inclinada en una mesa, haciendo algo que él no entendía, pero en lo que ella era experta y, al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, Bulma giró sobre sus talones, topándose con el hombre que jamás se aparecía por allí a menos de que fuera una emergencia, ¿sería que algo malo había ocurrido?_

_—Buenos días, Vegeta —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa e ignoró el pensamiento negativo que se había cruzado por su cabeza, regresando a su labor tan pronto descubrió quién la visitaba._

_—Aún es de noche —evidenció su esposo al darse cuenta de que la mujer había perdido la noción del tiempo._

_—¿En verdad? —preguntó sorprendida con una ligera risa y llevó su mirada al reloj digital de la pared, que indicaba la fecha y la hora correspondiente—. El tiempo se me ha pasado volando —suspiró dejando a un lado la llave que sostenía en su mano._

_—Lo he notado —enunció Vegeta, cruzando los brazos—-, ¿cómo vas con tu trabajo? —cuestionó con interés._

_—No tan bien como desearía —aseguró Bulma frunciendo el entrecejo—, el tiempo que preví tardar en armar los prototipos se ha alargado más de la cuenta._

_Al parecer, ese era el motivo por el cual había percibido su energía algo alterada. Conocía de pies a cabeza a Bulma y sabía que cuando algo no salía como lo tenía planeado, solía sentirse abrumada y nerviosa. Tenía días sin sostener una conversación con ella y las contadas ocasiones en las que habían coincidido durante el día, se habían limitado a cuestionamientos que se respondían con monosílabos, sin agregar más palabras y, ahora que por fin se habían dado un tiempo para charlar, entendía la razón que la había mantenido ausente de su habitación._

_—__Ya veo —Vegeta asintió, asimilando las palabras de su esposa._

_—No sabes cuánto anhelo estar lejos de todo esto e ir de vacaciones contigo y con Trunks —mencionó de pronto con un ápice de nostálgica._

_—Lo imagino —indicó, deseando que eso también fuera posible—, supongo que no dormirás en nuestra cama —cambió rápidamente el tema, en un intento de adivinar lo que seguramente pasaría._

_—No —señaló—, lo siento —Bulma sonrió apagadamente tratando de disculparse con aquel gesto—, quiero terminar este modelo para antes del amanecer, ya que ahora sé que hora es —explicó arrugando su nariz._

_—De acuerdo —Vegeta aceptó y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación._

_Debía salir de ahí para permitirle a su esposa continuar con su tarea y, por su parte, recuperar las energías que había gastado durante el día para retomar su entrenamiento temprano, sin embargo, Bulma alcanzó a detenerlo tomando su mano, por lo cual, él le dedicó una mirada de confusión._

_ —Los recompensaré tan pronto termine todo esto —pronunció en un murmullo dejando su frase como una promesa._

_Vegeta asintió nuevamente, por la voz de Bulma, reconocía la tristeza por la que estaba pasando y, lo que menos quería era ser el causante de una nueva preocupación en ella. En ese instante, observó cómo los ojos de su esposa se cristalizaron, señal de que quería derramar algunas lágrimas, pero si dejaba que el sentimiento le ganara, no podría parar de sollozar durante lo que quedaba de la noche y no tenía tiempo para eso._

_—No te preocupes —objetó seriamente, entendiendo la situación en la que estaba envuelta._

_Bulma le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su esposo y, antes de que él se marchara de ahí, se acercó a él y colocó las manos en sus hombros, observándolo con una mirada que le gritaba mil perdones, aún cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada._

_—Vegeta… gracias —Bulma lo besó fugazmente en los labios, correspondiendo al acto de solidaridad que él le había ofrecido al aparecerse allí para saber en qué estaba metida._

_Aunque las personas no lo creyeran, eran una pareja estable que, por supuesto, no era perfecta; chocaban constantemente gracias a sus personalidades tan distintas, pero eran un gran equipo juntos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ver por el bien de su familia; también tenían momentos en los que se encontraban a sí mismos, demostrándose el amor que, a su manera, los había unido y, a pesar de todos los pronósticos que no estaban a su favor, seguían juntos después de varios años._

Entonces, ¿cómo es que se había atrevido a faltar a su mujer?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Irresistible

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados._**

* * *

Vegeta rodó sobre el colchón, observando fijamente la pared que tenía frente a él, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por aquel insomnio que, en los últimos días, lo había mantenido despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Sabía que no estaba en sus manos hacer algo para evitarlo, pero, por lo menos, trataba de poner su mente en blanco para no torturarse con pensamientos absurdos y, tal vez, ayudar a su cerebro para conciliar el sueño lo más pronto posible.

Probablemente, podría usar ese tiempo desperdiciado, o preciado, para continuar con su entrenamiento, pero sabía que eso sólo lo perjudicaría más y haría un gasto de energía inútil que no lo beneficiaría, pues su cuerpo debía estar en condiciones óptimas para incrementar su fuerza y, necesitado de ella, no obtendría buenos resultados.

Salió de la habitación, solamente con los calzoncillos puestos, y se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua; el líquido no servía en lo absoluto, pero acostumbraba a beberla cuando pasaba las noches en vela. Con el vaso en una de sus manos, fue a la pequeña sala que, en esos momentos, se veía más apetecible que la cama en la que se había encontrado descansando y tomó asiento con ambas piernas abiertas.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa situación? No paraba de cuestionárselo cada minuto que pasaba y por más que buscaba una explicación, siempre era la misma; sus impulsos lo habían traicionado. Había caído en las artimañas de una niña; no podía creer que se había dejado envolver por un juego del que ni siquiera sabía que era parte y había terminado por perder o ganar desde diferentes perspectivas; había traicionado a Bulma; pero, también, había obtenido algo que nunca esperó disfrutar. Era una vergüenza que un guerrero tenaz como él se hubiera rendido ante los encantos de una mujer que consideraba indigna de, siquiera, compartir su cama. Pero esa chica había demostrado tener agallas, pues, se había atrevido a confrontarlo, sin saber si habría o no consecuencias.

_—¿Tú otra vez por aquí? —Vegeta se detuvo en seco al notar a sus espaldas la misma presencia que lo había despertado un par de días atrás._

_—Ahora debo tomar este camino para llegar a mi casa —explicó con una voz melosa, en contraste con la arisca que la había interrogado—, el viejo sendero está destruido —mencionó, destacando la razón por la cual se encontraba cerca—, y, como alcancé a verlo, quise ver lo que estaba haciendo —agregó, con una pequeña risa inocente._

_Vegeta frunció sus cejas y rápidamente recordó haber estado entrenando en el sendero que la chica mencionó y, debido a ello, la ruta había quedado completamente colisionada y, por lo tanto, imposibilitaba el paso a las pocas personas que necesitaban pasar por allí._

_—¿Así que vives por aquí? —preguntó, ignorando el argumento de la chica—, probablemente tenga que destruir tu casa para que dejes de molestar —giró sobre sus talones y cruzó los brazos, mientras le sonreía frívolamente._

_—Sinceramente, no creo que lo haga —se burló, sonriendo ampliamente._

_—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Vegeta apretó uno de sus puños encolerizándose por la afirmación de la chica._

_—Usted parece muy rudo, pero seguramente no es tan malo como quiere hacerme creer —señaló con seguridad, sin temor alguno de aquel hombre._

_Vegeta comenzaba a sentir cómo la rabia se estaba apoderando de él pues, la osadía de la chiquilla era del tamaño del universo. Si se lo proponía, podía ser el ser más despiadado y terminar con ella en cuestión de segundos, pero eso sería un acto de cobardía de su parte._

_—No digas tonterías, niña —refunfuñó esfumando su deseo de hacerla trizas._

_—Ya le dije que no soy una niña, tengo 23 años —enunció la chica, en un intento de que el hombre dejara de verla tan insignificante._

_¿23 años? Por supuesto que era una niña; tenía exactamente 20 años menos que él y eso era un gran número que, aunque algunas personas no lo aceptaran, definía la madurez de alguien, y, sosteniendo esa clase de conversaciones con ella, ¿cómo quería que la tomara en serio? Claramente aún veía el mundo color rosa y ese era el motivo por el cual decía las tonterías que acaban de salir de su boca. _

_—¡No me interesa cuántos años tengas, lárgate de aquí! —exigió con la misma furia que la primera vez que se toparon._

_—No tiene por qué molestarse —ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y río suavemente, dedicándole una mirada suave a Vegeta—, por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre, señor? —cuestionó con curiosidad._

_—¡Qué te importa, ya vete de aquí! —Vegeta respondió con rabia, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

_—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero estoy segura de que tiene un nombre —señaló denotando que las palabras del Saiyajin no le hacían efecto—, de hecho, todos tenemos uno —sonrió colocando las manos en la cintura—; por ejemplo, el mío es Siena —se presentó generosamente—. Mucho gusto —extendió su mano como un acto de cortesía. _

_Vegeta la observó con desprecio y se dio la media vuelta, dejando a la chica con la mano tendida; ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de estrecharla y eso era una grosería. El continuaba en silencio, ajeno a las intenciones de la chica, pues no deseaba seguirle la corriente, sino, permanecería allí por más tiempo. _

_—Me da igual cómo te llames —pronunció entre dientes—, solo quiero que te largues de aquí y dejes de interrumpirme._

_—No tiene por qué ser tan duro con las personas que intentamos ser amables —argumentó con mayor seriedad y bajó su mano al notar que no sería correspondida._

_Siena dio la media vuelta, entendiendo que ese no era el momento más indicado para hablar con el hombre y, a decir verdad, en la ocasión anterior tampoco había sido la mejor para hacerlo. Comenzó a caminar con la mirada en el suelo para cuidarse de no tropezar gracias a las piedras del lugar y, a tan solo un par de metros recorridos, escuchó la voz del hombre. _

_—Mi nombre es Vegeta. _

_La chica se detuvo por un instante y sonrió a penas. Después de todo, había comprobado lo que había dicho antes acerca de que ese hombre tenía un buen corazón._

Desde ese momento, algo le dijo que Siena se convertiría en un problema en su vida; sabía que poner los ojos en ella pondría su mundo de cabeza y, aún cuando había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, una corriente inexplicable lo había llevado a seguirla, a permitirle atravesar la barrera que anteponía contra cualquiera y ella la había derribado sin necesidad de ningún ataque.

_—¡Señor Vegeta!_

_Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros al sentir el débil ki de la chica acercándose apresuradamente hacia él y se vio obligado a detenerse cuando estuvo a unos cuántos pasos. ¿Qué hacía esa chica nuevamente por allí, sobre todo, a esas horas? La luna se escondía por momentos entre las nubes y, con trabajos, iluminaba una parte de la tierra del lugar y, si su pronóstico era atinado, el satélite terminaría por ocultarse en unos momentos más y eso podría complicar su camino._

_—No puedo creer que te sigas apareciendo por aquí —replicó con fastidio y sin mirarla a la cara como ya acostumbraba a hacerlo._

_—Ya le dije que tengo que pasar por aquí para ir a mi casa —explicó sonriendo dulcemente, aún cuando él no la veía—, todos los días salgo temprano para repartir mis galletas en diferentes panaderías de la ciudad —agregó, revelando un poco más de información sobre ella._

_—No me interesa —declaró con indiferencia—, ahora, vete por donde viniste —rechistó._

_—¿No quiere probar una de mis galletas? —le preguntó de pronto, sin tomarle importancia a las palabras despectivas de Vegeta._

_—No quiero —vociferó molesto._

_—Ande, solo una —Siena insistió, tentándolo a hacerlo_

_—¿Y qué si lo hago? —Vegeta la encaró, encontrándose con una imagen un poco diferente, en contraste con las oportunidades pasadas._

_La chica vestía una falda corta que, a penas, cubría una parte de sus muslos. La dos veces que la había visto en su vida, usaba jeans, pero, ahora, estaba exponiendo sus piernas, lo cual resultaba incómoda hasta para él._

_—Pues comerá algo delicioso —canturreó alegremente con seguridad— apuesto que no ha probado un bocado en horas, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Y no se equivocaba; a media tarde, cuando decidió tomar un descanso, se había percatado de que, justamente ese día había olvidado el compartimiento de cápsulas que Bulma le proporcionaba para cuando salía a entrenar, en donde aguardaba aquellas que contenían la comida y, en vista de su torpeza, había optado por cenar en cuanto llegara a Capsule Corp. _

_—Está bien —Vegeta gruñó mostrando indiferencia, como si únicamente buscara que la chica dejara de fastidiarlo._

_Siena sonrió ampliamente y asintió al saber que había logrado salirse con la suya, entonces, rebuscó en el bolso que llevaba con ella y sacó una pequeña caja transparente de galletas que destapó para entregársela al Saiyajin. _

_—Adelante, pruebe —alentó con entusiasmo, ofreciendo el contenido al peleador._

_Dudoso, Vegeta observó las pequeñas galletas espolvoreadas de azúcar y tomó una; sin necesidad de olfatearla de cerca, logró distinguir el aroma a canela que, seguramente, les daba el toque final y la introdujo en su boca. Su paladar vibró al instante al saborear aquel pedazo de masa horneado, pues el dulce invadió su cavidad bucal por completo, reconociendo que nunca, en toda su vida, había probado algo parecido. _

_—¿Y bien? —preguntó Siena con interés, anhelando una respuesta positiva de parte del catador._

_No obstante, Vegeta no quería admitir abiertamente que el sabor le había fascinado, pero deseaba devorar todas las galletas que se encontraban en el interior de la caja. _

_—Nada del otro mundo —mintió, sintiendo cómo su boca se aguaba con el sabor que la había impregnado._

_—¿Está seguro? —preguntó curiosa, sosteniendo la cajita entre sus manos—, ¿no quiere probar otra? _

_Vegeta alzó una ceja; quería hacerlo, pero no quería quedar como un hambriento sin vergüenza frente a ella. Se había llevado una grata sorpresa con ese pequeñísimo bocadillo que le había abierto ampliamente el apetito y, ahora, su estómago comenzaba a gruñir; al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba? Tenía hambre y eso era lo único que lo hacía bajar la guardia ante cualquier situación._

_—Trae eso para acá —le arrebató la caja de galletas dejándolas caer en su boca para masticarlas vorazmente. _

_Siena río ligeramente; nadie era capaz de resistirse a sus galletas y Vegeta no había sido la excepción y, al escuchar los ruidillos en el estómago del hombre, sabía que terminaría por aceptar lo que fuera con tal de aplacar un poco el vacío._

_—Me alegra que le hayan gustado, señor Vegeta —enunció con satisfacción—, si quiere, le regalo las que me quedaron del día._

_Siena extendió su bolsa, mostrando otras tres cajas al interior y Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces, por lo que tomó todas las cajas y las abrió al mismo tiempo para atragantarse con ellas. El hombre parecía encantado con el sabor, masticando tan rápido como era capaz, sin siquiera regalarle una mirada de gratitud a la generosa chica._

_El Saiyajin terminó de ingerir las galletas, dejando algunas migajas de ellas alrededor de su boca, causando que una risilla traicionera se escapara de los labios de Siena, provocando la molestia del hombre._

_—¿De qué te ríes? —escupió con coraje, apretando uno de sus puños con firmeza._

_—De nada —afirmó, tratando de oprimir la sonrisa traviesa._

_—Tsk —Vegeta gruñó como siempre, ignorando a Siena—. Ya probé tus galletas, ¿contenta? —cuestionó irritado._

_—Hm hmm —murmuró, asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_—Ya estás satisfecha, ahora vete —pidió de la misma forma que antes._

_—Antes de irme… ¿puedo pedirle algo? —la expresión de Siena era la de una persona que rogaba por algo con toda la esperanza en la mano, en especial, por la actitud de Vegeta._

_—¿Qué quieres? —alzó una ceja con confusión._

_—¿Podría mostrarme cómo hizo lo del otro día? —preguntó con cautela._

_—¿Qué cosa? —sin duda, se encontraba desconcertado ante aquel cuestionamiento. _

_—Destruir una montaña —señaló afable._

_Vegeta recordó ese episodio en el que él había reaccionado impulsivamente gracias al susto que ella le había propinado al aparecerse por allí y despertarlo de la nada. No entendía por qué pedía algo tan tonto como eso, sin embargo, tal vez se debía a que era algo fuera de ese mundo para ella, cuando para él se trataba de algo normal y, después de todo, ella le había regalado sus galletas y mostrarle lo que le pedía era lo menos que podía hacer por ella._

_—Colócate detrás de mí —Vegeta le indicó, lo cual significaba que había aceptado su petición._

_Siena hizo lo que el Saiyajin le pidió y se posicionó a su espalda, atenta de los movimientos del hombre, quien separó ligeramente sus piernas y llevó uno de sus brazos al frente, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba. De pronto, pudo observar cómo una esfera de energía amarilla crecía de a poco hasta rebasar el límite de los dedos de Vegeta y, en ese momento, salió disparada hacia una montaña rocosa que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de ellos, destruyéndose instantáneamente ante sus ojos._

_—¡Wow! —Siena saltó al ver aquella escena que parecía sacada de una película y aplaudió, celebrando el increíble acto de Vegeta._

_—Listo, ahora sí, vete —enunció, cansado de pedírselo una vez más._

_—De acuerdo —aceptó sonriendo victoriosa por haber obtenido lo que había deseado—. Gracias —dijo sin más._

_Entendía que, para los simples humanos como ella, esa clase de habilidades les resultaba algo asombroso, pero era extraño que ella no lo hubiese cuestionado sobre cómo era capaz de hacer esos ataques o por qué sabía hacerlos, lo cual le hacía pensar que usaría esas interrogantes de pretexto para otra ocasión._

_Cuando creyó que la chica estaba a punto de retirarse, ella se acercó a él sin permiso, usando el dedo índice para recorrer suavemente sus labios y deshacerse de los pequeños restos que habían quedado de las galletas. Vegeta sintió que se paralizaba por unos segundos al sentir el dedo de Siena sobre él, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera como cuan débil individuo que era dominado por sus emociones._

_Entonces, observó la sonrisa de Siena, la cual no pudo descifrar y la observó marcharse, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche que los había acogido._

Lo que había pasado con ella durante esa noche era la interacción de mayor tiempo que había tenido con una terrícola que no fuera Bulma; y si alguien le hubiese dicho que la sensación que Siena le causó en esa ocasión no se compararía con la que ahora le provocaba, no lo hubiera creído, al menos, no tan fácilmente.

Siena era peligrosa, sus sonrisas lo eran, pues eran un mal augurio de lo que iba a pasar o, al menos, así lo veía él. Siempre sonreía cuando estaba por hacer algo que lo hiciera desatinar, de hecho, sonreía a la menor provocación y, sinceramente, eso lo volvía loco; pero eso no lo hubiera descubierto si no hubiera sido gracias a la noche en que había echado todo por la borda, con tal de apagar un fuego que lo estaba consumiendo vivo.

_Ni siquiera la lluvia había sido capaz de frenarlo, pues su objetivo era claro y ni el mismísimo Supremo Kaio-sama hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no después de quedar como un fracasado frente a todos. Ese día había sido desastroso en todo el sentido de la palabra; Bulma había organizado una reunión para todos sus amigos como una forma de relajación para ella aun cuando su proyecto no estaba concluído, pero no le había tomado ni la más mínima importancia al dichoso encuentro pues, con el ego por los cielos, había exigido a Kakaroto un combate sin límites, poniendo toda su fuerza para probar los resultados de su entrenamiento luego de varias semanas, pero su orgullo se había ido directamente a la basura al darse cuenta de la realidad._

_En algún punto de la pelea, pudo notar cómo su cuerpo flaqueó al recibir un duro impacto en el centro del pecho por parte de su rival, provocando que cayera al piso de inmediato y el imbécil de Kakaroto se negara a continuar debido a su estado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dañarlo de aquella forma tan simple? Había herido su honor, ese insecto se había atrevido a derrotarlo tan fácilmente y era inconcebible que él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, hubiera caído ante el estúpido ese. _

_Ahora debía entrenar como un loco si quería vencer a Kakaroto y recuperar su dignidad, y venía haciéndolo desde el instante que cayó al suelo horas antes. La rabia invadía su ser y, aunque sabía que en esos momentos no era posible, deseaba destruir el planeta y salir huyendo de ahí para borrar todo recuerdo de esa humillante pelea; pero, mientras tanto, no tenía más opción que entrenar hasta ser el más fuerte del universo._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de estar perdido en su ira y exigencia, había parado repentinamente al escuchar algo muy a la distancia con todo y el ruido de la lluvia. Algo andaba mal, sentía una diminuta energía alterada, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de quién se trataba o dónde se encontraba exactamente, sin embargo, su oído lo dejó distinguir aquella aguda voz, que le resultaba molesta, pidiendo auxilio._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que ese ki era el de Siena; ¿qué estaría pasando como para que buscara ayuda? Se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, queriendo concentrarse nuevamente en su labor, pues eso era un asunto más importante para él que sacar de apuros a una chica que, seguramente, se había tropezado por culpa del lodo; pero, cuando volvió a oírla nuevamente y con más angustia, supo que algo no andaba bien. Quería negarse a ir a buscarla, pero, incluso, ella se lo había dicho; no era tan malo como quería hacerle creer; entonces, no lo dudó y salió volando en dirección hacia donde pensó haberla escuchado._

_La niña esa tenía suerte de que se hubiera apiadado de ella, pero tenía más suerte por el hecho de que él se encontraba cerca, de lo contrario, nadie se hubiera atrevido a ir a ayudarla, y menos con el diluvio que caía esa noche. Conforme se fue acercando un poco más a donde pensaba que la chica se localizaba, logró percibir otro ki, una nada más fuerte que el de ella, pudiendo comprender que, probablemente, el dueño o la dueña de esa energía eran los que la habían alarmado._

_—¡Ayuda! —volvió a gritar con más fuerza mientras corría, tratando de perder de vista a aquel hombre que estaba evidentemente ebrio y buscaba hacerle daño._

_—¡No corras, preciosa! —respondió con un tono burlesco el hombre que a penas y podía seguirla en una dirección recta._

_Siena volteó para observar cómo el hombre estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, por lo cual, trató de acelerar su paso, sin embargo, al regresar su vista al frente, tropezó con la rama caída de un árbol, que la hicieron desorientarse debido al golpe que había recibido al ir a dar al suelo. Al intentar ponerse de pie, el tipo ebrio ya se encontraba allí con ella y la había tomado de las muñecas para alzarla hacia él._

_—¡Suélteme! —exigió al borde del llanto, sintiéndose asqueada por la situación._

_—No, preciosa, ya te alcancé —el hombre se carcajeó, pues claramente no estaba en sus cabales al hacer aquello._

_—¡Me está lastimando! —Siena chilló, removiéndose para intentar zafarse del agarre del borracho._

_El tipo la tomó por la cintura y buscó besarla a la fuerza, sin embargo, ella se resistía a ceder al capricho del hombre, mientras sollozaba, suplicando que no la tocara; pero, de pronto, las manos de aquel patán se esfumaron de su cuerpo y lo observó salir volando de allí, sin explicación alguna. Estaba aturdida y el hecho de que ese ebrio se hubiera ido de la nada, la hacía dudar de lo que había pasado._

_—¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Reconoció aquella voz rápidamente y giró su cabeza a todos lados para buscar a su salvador, encontrándolo a unos metros detrás de ella, con su característico ceño fruncido._

_—¡Señor Vegeta! —Siena corrió hacia él y se echó a sus brazos sin permiso, escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del guerrero. _

_Vegeta quedó atónito; la chica no paraba de llorar y no era para menos después de que un tipo ebrio la había estado siguiendo con la intención de, seguramente, abusar de ella. Por lo que podía percibir, estaba aterrada y, lo más probable es que necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir segura, pero él no era el más indicado, nunca lo era para esa clase de situaciones. No estaba convencido de hacerlo, sin embargo, la abrazó ligeramente y ella se aferró a él con una clase de fuerza que no creyó que poseía. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Vegeta al sentirla ten cerca y un ligero gruñido salió de su garganta cuando ella comenzó a hipar. La lluvia no estaba ayudando al momento y no era que le molestara, pero la chica podría contraer con mayor facilidad un resfriado, además de que hacía más dramático ese amargo episodio. _

_—¿Puede acompañarme a mi casa? —Siena tenía la nariz enrojecida por el llanto y el frío del agua que la estaba bañando, por eso, y por lo ocurrido, no quería irse de allí._

_Vegeta alzó una ceja, pensando en qué hacer, pero no podía dejarla allí a su suerte, por lo menos, la llevaría hasta donde vivía y después se iría para retomar su entrenamiento. Sin decir una palabra, él asintió y la tomó, colocando un brazo detrás de las piernas y otro en su espalda, elevándose en el cielo. Siena miró con sorpresa al hombre que tenía la vista al frente, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando; ¿cómo es que podía volar?_

_—¿En dónde queda tu casa? —preguntó, sabiendo que la chica estaba asombrada, pero prefirió ignorarla._

_—Un poco más adelante —señaló en un susurro—, es la única en medio de este lugar._

_Y, efectivamente, en el corto recorrido que hicieron, aquella morada era la única que se encontraba en los alrededores, por lo que Vegeta descendió al observarla, bajando a Siena de sus brazos para dejarla frente a su puerta._

_—Muchas gracias —balbuceó la chica, un poco más tranquila—, no tengo cómo pagarle lo que hizo por mí, señor Vegeta —enunció, queriendo corresponder a lo que había hecho por ella._

_—No es necesario —indicó con seriedad, dando la media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado._

_—Al menos, permítame invitarle un café en lo que pasa la lluvia —pronunció Siena, recuperando la ternura en su voz. Vegeta no respondió, pero entendió que era una invitación para quedarse allí un rato._

_El hombre giró sobre sus talones y, sin la necesidad de las palabras, aceptó la propuesta de Siena, quien le sonrió apaciblemente y abrió la puerta de su casa para que ambos entraran. El lugar era pequeño, pero se encontraba ordenado; no necesitaba cuestionárselo pues, a simple vista, podía percatarse de que ella vivía sola y no en compañía de sus padres, como él pensaba._

_—Iré un minuto a mi habitación —informó la chica—, no tardo —prometió, adentrándose en una de las puertas de la casa._

_Vegeta barrió su vista alrededor del lugar, sintiéndose amenazado sin entender por qué, pero comprendió que nada tenía que estar haciendo allí solamente con esa chica. Se puso de pie para salir de allí, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Siena ya se encontraba de regreso._

_—Señor Vegeta —lo llamó sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo._

_El hombre la miró de arriba abajo, notando que había sujetado su cabello con una coleta alta, pero no había podido evitar mirar que el diminuto vestido que ella llevaba le quedaba completamente ceñido gracias a la humedad que había absorbido la tela y con ello, sus atributos femeninos se marcaban exageradamente. No debía estar pensando lo que rondaba en su mente, pero era un hombre y era normal que ese tipo de cosas le llamaran la atención._

_Sin embargo, Siena se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y momentos antes había pensado que no tenía cómo pagarle a Vegeta lo que había hecho por ella y, si bien, eso no era la mejor moneda, él tendría algo que, a simple vista, estaba deseando._

Vegeta cerró los ojos por un instante al recordar nuevamente lo que había pasado esa noche, a decir verdad, lo que varías noches le habían traído como un plan del destino que había sido inevitable seguir. Siena lo había cautivado desde esa ocasión y no había podido negarse a ella desde entonces.

—Vegeta…

Su espalda se tensó al sentir la suave mano de la chica sobre su hombro, sabiendo que, una vez más, no podría resistirse a su cuerpo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Pastel de chocolate

**_¡Advertencia!_**

**_Lenguaje sexual explícito, se recomienda discreción al leer._**

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados._**

* * *

Trunks le había pedido a su madre que construyera un pequeño campo de combate únicamente para él, en donde pudiera divertirse al mismo tiempo que entrenaba como su padre, esquivando los ataques de los robots especializados para ello, además de destruir esas máquinas con todo su poder y, pese a la gran cantidad de trabajo que Bulma llevaba sobre sus hombros, se había quedado otro tiempo extra en el laboratorio para complacer a su único hijo, quien se había maravillado en cuanto su madre le entregó una cápsula que contenía dicho capricho.

Al expandir la cápsula, Trunks había sonreído instantáneamente, percatándose del 'nuevo juguete' que su madre le había regalado. El dichoso campo ocupaba una gran parte del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, constituyéndose de un domo con una docena de pilares que lo sostenían y aguardaban distintas de funciones, entre ellas, disparar rayos láser, lanzar esferas de energía u otros objetos con un peso considerable, así como controlar a los robots que se ocultaban dentro de esas columnas.

La emoción de Trunks era como la de un niño común y corriente que abría sus regalos la mañana de navidad, pero, ni siquiera en esa fecha se le había ocurrido pedir por algo de ese tipo, por ello, lucía fascinado con su nuevo campo de combate y sus ganas por estrenarlo no cabían en su pequeño cuerpo.

Y, casualmente, en el momento que se disponía a usar el domo por primera vez, su padre había descendido en el patio de su hogar, admirando la enorme estructura en el lugar, cuestionando al pequeño al respecto y, a su vez, éste le contó acerca de la petición que había hecho a su madre. Una vez aclarada la interrogante de Vegeta, Trunks le pidió al guerrero de raza pura que lo acompañara para que lo observara entrenar, sin embargo, el hombre argumentó estar cansado y no tener tiempo para esas tonterías, no obstante, ante la insistencia de su hijo, cedió, prometiendo que el día siguiente pasaría la tarde con él para ver cómo se entretenía con el invento de Bulma.

Por esa razón, se encontraba en esos instantes en el jardín de la Corporación, atento a lo que su hijo hacía; él se encontraba de pie observando con ambos brazos cruzados a Trunks, quien lucía divertido. Por su parte, Vegeta estaba concentrado en los movimientos del niño que, para tener 8 años, poseía una fuerza que sobrepasaba, por mucho, la de cualquier terrícola. Y no era para menos, pues era un descendiente suyo, un mitad Saiyajin que había heredado su potencial, y eso lo hacía sentir sumamente orgulloso.

Cada que podía, Trunks sonreía a su padre buscando demostrarle lo asombroso que él también podía llegar a ser y, a pesar de que no había una respuesta por parte del hombre, éste se percataba de las intenciones del pequeño.

—Me da mucho gusto que tú y Trunks compartan juntos esta clase de momentos.

Una voz lo asaltó a sus espaldas, reconociendo que se trataba de Bulma, quien había aparecido repentinamente en el lugar.

—Tsk —Vegeta chasqueó su lengua, mostrando indiferencia por el comentario que recién había hecho su esposa.

—Los observé por una de las pantallas del laboratorio y me fue inevitable no tomar un pequeño descanso para venir a verlos en vivo —señaló con un ápice de nostalgia apegando su cuerpo al de Vegeta por detrás—. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a nuestro hijo, ya que yo no he podido hacerlo mucho últimamente —recalcó la dedicación que tenía en su proyecto.

—Como sea —Vegeta seguía con la mirada al frente, observando a Trunks volar de un lado hacia otro, evitando los ataques de los robots.

—Debo regresar al laboratorio —informó rodeando a Vegeta, tapándole la imagen que tenía adelante.

Vegeta le echó un vistazo al rostro cansado de Bulma; en una de sus mejillas tenía una mancha de lo que parecía aceite mecánico y en la frente un pequeño raspón que seguramente se había hecho al meterse debajo de alguna máquina. Con su pulgar, el hombre barrió la marca de color oscuro de la piel de su esposa, provocando en ella una sonrisa. La mujer tomó la mano de su esposo y la acarició por unos segundos como una despedida para encerrarse nuevamente entre las paredes de aquel lugar.

—Hasta pronto —Bulma lo besó fugazmente en los labios y pasó a su lado para ir de nueva cuenta al laboratorio.

Reconocía a esa Bulma; una vulnerable que nada tenía que ver con la mujer fuerte y obstinada que los demás conocían; esa versión sentía una culpa que ella no tenía, pero que la hacía sentir insegura. Se suponía que en esos momentos él debía entenderla y apoyarla, debía ser un hombro para que llorara y unos brazos para estrecharla; pero en lugar de eso, llevaba semanas disfrutando de otra vida con Siena, olvidando su realidad en Capsule Corp, donde Bulma no tenía tiempo ni para él ni para su hijo y esa rutina se había prolongado por varios meses, en los que se habían limitado a tener sexo o compartir alguna cena con Trunks una vez cada semana. Por ello, cuando esa chica se sirvió en bandeja de plata sólo para él, no se pudo contener, pues había llegado en un momento difícil donde se encontraba atado a una mujer que amaba, pero la cual no estaba para él, cuando a Siena la tenía a su completa disposición, con la energía y el vigor que necesitaba.

—¡Papá! —la voz irritada de Trunks hizo a Vegeta volver en sí, encontrando a su hijo desconcertado ante su expresión.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó, molesto debido al poco tacto que había tenido al llamarlo.

—Te pregunté ¿cómo lo hice? —enunció el pequeño, repitiendo el cuestionamiento que antes había realizado.

Lo había hecho muy bien, sin embargo, no reconocería frente a él su labor, pues tenía la intención de que su hijo fuera el mejor de todos y los halagos no servían más que para conformarse.

—Si algún día pretendes superarme, jamás lo lograrás si continúas poniendo tan poco esfuerzo en tu entrenamiento —señaló, incentivando a Trunks muy a su manera.

—¿¡Qué!? —Trunks frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya me oíste —exclamó Vegeta malhumorado—. Ahora, guarda tu juguete y regresa a la casa a terminó tu tarea —ordenó intuyendo que el niño se encontraba ahí sin haber concluido sus deberes.

—¡Ay, papá! —Trunks rechistó con fastidio al mismo tiempo que ablandaba su expresión.

—¡No repliques y haz lo que te digo! —reprendió el hombre, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Trunks lucía enfadado, pero sabía que desobedecer a su padre no traía nada bueno, por ello, hizo caso a su demanda, encapsulando el domo de combate para ir a su habitación y retomar la tarea que había dejado a medias.

Una vez que Vegeta se aseguró de que su hijo hubiera acatado su demanda, salió del jardín emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la casa de Siena. El viaje le tomaba tan sólo media hora, la cual, siempre lo llevaba a pensar en la chica y en lo que harían una vez que se encontraran, no obstante, al ver a Bulma tan afligida momentos atrás, había recordado la ocasión en que todo comenzó y cuando Siena lo había buscado nuevamente para aclarar lo que había pasado entre ambos la noche que la rescató.

La chica había expresado haberse sentida atraída por él, pues era un hombre como pocos; sin embargo, Vegeta había permanecido con una postura firme, argumentando que su aventura había durado solamente una noche, ya que él tenía una esposa a la que le había faltado al respecto, y un hijo que debía verlo como un ejemplo. Siena también había admitido haber cometido un error al querer pagarle de aquella forma, pero lo había retado al cuestionarle si él no había disfrutado del sexo con ella, a lo cual, no respondió, pero tampoco negó.

Si bien, Bulma no era competencia para ninguna mujer terrícola, el cuerpo de Siena y su inexperiencia lo habían atrapado en un vórtice de lujuria del que no podía salir, tanto, que no pudo resistirse a ella cuando se atrevió a besarlo suavemente en aquel lugar desolado, frotando su frágil anatomía contra la corpulenta de él y, sin dudarlo, la había llevado volando hasta su casa para hacerla suya nuevamente, perdiendo por completo la cabeza. Justo después de eso, Siena le había pedido continuar con lo que habían comenzado, hacerle caso a la tentación en la que habían caído, atreviéndose a afirmar que él también deseaba seguir con aquello a pesar de ser prohibido. Y así había sido.

Vegeta aterrizó frente a la casa de Siena y, como ella se lo había indicado, podía pasar sin tocar o esperar afuera, ya que la puerta casi siempre se encontraba abierta, pues, por la localización de la casa, no había mucho riesgo de que alguna persona pasara cerca y pudiera entrar. El imponente hombre entró y recorrió rápidamente con su vista el interior de la casa percatándose de que no había nadie dentro y la dueña del lugar, seguramente, aún se encontraba en la ciudad terminando de repartir las cajas de galletas que entregaba diariamente.

Tomó asiento en el sofá y cruzó sus brazos encima del pecho, dejando sus piernas abiertas. Por la hora, probablemente Siena no tardaría mucho en llegar, sin embargo, moría de hambre y sabía que ella siempre guardaba algún postre dentro del refrigerador y algo de ese tipo calmaría un poco su hambre antes de llegar a Capsule Corp y devorar todo lo que había en la alacena de la cocina. Vegeta se dirigió hasta la nevera y, al abrirla, la luz del interior mostró los alimentos que ahí se aguardaban, encontrando una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate que, sin pensarlo, introdujo a su boca, masticándola satisfactoriamente. Esa chica hacia arte puro con los postres, pues eran un placer para su paladar y ya había tenido la fortuna de probar varios de los dulces o tartas que Siena preparaba, terminando de comprobar su talento en la repostería.

—¿Está rico?

Vegeta dio media vuelta y se encontró con Siena, quien lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta principal con una sonrisa traviesa; una que estaba llena de provocación.

—¿Qué hiciste con las demás rebanadas? —preguntó ignorándola, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador detrás de él.

—Las llevé a la ciudad para unos niños que juegan en uno de los parques por los que siempre paso —explicó repitiendo la acción de Vegeta, pero con la puerta de entrada.

—Qué suerte la de esos chiquillos —gruñó y cruzó sus brazos, reprobando el acto de caridad de Siena.

—Tranquilo —Siena rio suavemente y se acercó con sigilo hacia él—, si quieres, puedo hornear uno para ti solo en estos momentos —sugirió colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, rozando su nariz con la de él.

El hombre enrolló sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Siena y sonrió maliciosamente al escucharla; Siena comenzaba a encenderlo y esos pequeños gestos eran sugestivos para él.

—Me agrada la idea —respondió, aceptando la propuesta de la chica de inmediato.

Siena sonrió ampliamente y llevó sus labios a los de Vegeta, comenzando una danza caliente de lenguas. La chica colocó sus manos en las poderosas caderas del Saiyajin, mientras él bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la chica, por debajo de la corta falda que estaba usando, sin embargo, ella lo frenó, dando un paso para atrás, regalándole otra sonrisa provocativa.

—Aquí en la cocina no—-enunció riendo con un ápice de cinismo, dejando a Vegeta varado, mientras ella salía del pequeño cuarto.

—Eres una insolente —Vegeta gruñó sintiendo que una incómoda erección sobresalía dentro de sus pantalones—, además, el otro día lo hicimos encima de esa mesa —señaló el mueble a manera de reclamo, siguiendo a la chica.

—Sí, pero tengo que hacer tu pastel, ¿no? —enunció, saliendo del paso rápidamente.

—Insecta —murmuró Vegeta quedándose con las ganas de ir más allá de aquel beso candente.

No se equivocaba cuando afirmaba que Siena era el mismísimo demonio en la Tierra. La chica sabía perfectamente cómo darle alas y luego cortárselas y el claro ejemplo era él, sentado en el sillón, teniendo que soportar cómo su miembro seguía rozando contra la tela de sus prendas exigiendo salir debido a la jugarreta que ella le había hecho.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu hijo? —preguntó Siena, irrumpiendo en la amargura del guerrero.

La chica se encontraba en la cocina, agregando los ingredientes del pastel de chocolate en un tazón. Sinceramente, había olvidado que le había comentado acerca de presenciar a Trunks en el campo de combate y le resultaba algo extraño que ella se involucrara con esos temas que, se suponían, no eran de su incumbencia.

—No te importa —contestó colocando su codo en uno de los brazos del sillón y recargó su cabeza en su mano, mostrando indiferencia.

—Si no me importara, no te lo estaría preguntando —respondió divertida, incorporando la mezcla con un cucharón.

—Me da igual —inevitablemente, seguía molesto por la desfachatez de Siena.

—De acuerdo —la chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertida, metiendo uno de los dedos al tazón para tomar un poco de la mezcla de chocolate y saborearla.

Vegeta había desviado su mirada hacia Siena, quien había metido su dedo a la boca y lo había limpiado con la lengua con toda intención de que él la observara.

—¿Quieres probar? —le ofreció, apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos cubierto de la mezcla.

—No —afirmó malhumorado.

—¿Seguro? —le cuestionó tratando de convencerlo.

Sin embargo, la masa líquida que había recogido con su dedo se había resbalado, cayendo en la blusa de color blanca que llevaba puesta. Tal vez se trataba de algo insignificante, pero el karma de jugar con Vegeta ya había cobrado su cuota. Siena resopló y rodó los ojos, mientras que Vegeta sonrió burlón por lo que sus ojos acababan de observar.

Siena encendió el horno de la estufa para precalentarlo y tomó un molde circular de metal para verter la mezcla que había preparado; lo colocó encima de la rejilla de la puertezuela, permitiéndole que comenzara a hornearse.

Posteriormente, la chica salió de la cocina, ignorando el hecho de que Vegeta se encontraba allí, no obstante, él la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, siendo el motivo que lo hizo percatarse de cómo contoneaba su cadera y de que la falda que estaba usando se levantaba ligeramente con su andar mientras se dirigía a su habitación para, probablemente, buscar una blusa limpia luego de manchar la que llevaba puesta.

Eran esos detalles tan característicos de Siena los que lo hacían encenderse, tal como estaba pasando en esos instantes, que parecía cargar una intensa llama que le recorría todo el cuerpo con sólo verla. Vegeta chasqueó su lengua y sonrió pícaramente; se dejó llevar detrás de Siena y la observó silenciosamente mientras se quitaba la prenda manchada; la chica acomodó su sostén aprovechando que se encontraba de aquella forma y abrió las puertas de su armario para sacar una percha que sostenía una blusa de color morado, sin embargo, percibió los fuertes brazos del hombre abrazarla por la cintura, quien se estaba asegurando de que sintiera el bulto que había colocado contra su espalda baja.

La chica río ligeramente. Vegeta no había podido mantener a raya su orgullo y le parecía divertido que esas situaciones dieran un giro inesperado y terminaran convirtiéndose en un juego de seducción en el que los dos salían ganando. Siena dio media vuelta encontrándose con el rostro del guerrero, lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo, mientras que él acuñó su trasero con fuerza, alzándola en el aire para que la chica enrollara las piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sin decir nada, él la sostuvo fácilmente con una mano y con la otra bajó un poco sus pantalones para sacar su pene adolorido por los minutos que lo llevaba aprisionando; hizo a un lado las bragas de Siena por debajo de su falda y entró en ella de un solo golpe haciéndola lanzar un gritillo; no tenía más remedio que sostenerse del cuello de Vegeta, quien la embestía desenfrenadamente como una forma de tortura y placer el mismo tiempo. Se acercó al oído del Saiyajin para que pudiera escuchar plenamente los gemidos que le provocaba, exigiendo más sin siquiera decirlo pues sabía cuánto lo disfrutaba y, por supuesto, él también lo hacía.

Disfrutaba del sexo rudo con Siena, de hecho, hasta el momento, ella no había puesto algún límite o le había pedido ser más gentil, al contrario, se había sorprendido por que alguien de _su edad_, aún tuviera la capacidad de fornicar de esa forma, y a él le encantaba disfrutarla de muchas maneras, en diferentes posiciones y, ahora que sabía que estaba tomando las dichosas pastillas anticonceptivas, podría disfrutarlo con un poco más de libertad.

De hecho, el episodio de la mesa de la cocina que Vegeta había nombrado minutos antes cuando se encontraban allí fue el que desencadenó esa importante decisión para, lo que podía llamarse, su relación.

_Como cada noche, Siena se dedicaba a limpiar y recoger todo el tiradero que quedaba en la cocina luego de hornear sus galletas y, mientras tanto, Vegeta solía esperarla en la habitación, no obstante, ese día había optado por sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala con una cerveza en la mano mientras ella terminaba su deber, pero, debido a que la chica había tardado más tiempo del que había prometido, ya llevaba un par de latas encima y el calor del alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en él. Verla de un lado a otro comenzaba a desesperarlo, pues quería hacerla suya y la chica parecía no apresurarse, por lo que su paciencia se agotó y dobló el envase de aluminio que tenía en la mano, dirigiéndose a ella._

_La chica deslizaba su mano con una jerga por la barra de la cocina mientras tarareaba una melodía con dulzura cuando sintió cómo Vegeta la tomaba de la cadera y acercaba la nariz detrás de su cuello sin una explicación._

_—Quiero follarte —señalo sin miramientos frotando su pelvis contra sus glúteos._

_Siena sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta y río ligeramente al sentir el aliento del hombre contra su nuca, sin embargo, no respondió a su deseo y continuó con la acción que realizaba._

_—Espera un poquito más, en unos minutos vamos a la habitación —enunció divertida por las ansias del guerrero._

_—No, lo vamos a hacer aquí —informó bruscamente._

_Sin más, la tomó de los muslos y la sentó en la mesa que diariamente usaba para cocinar y la besó con fiereza, masajeando sus pechos con presión. No estaba tan ebrio como para perder la cordura, simplemente la adrenalina del alcohol lo había llevado a adelantar su ronda de sexo en otro sitio distinto a la cama o al sofá, lo cual le resultaba excitante, sobre todo, por el hecho de que Siena no ponía un impedimento y, aprovechándose de esa situación, bajó sus bragas de un tirón por debajo de su falda y la penetró con rudeza hasta que Siena tuvo un orgasmo y él logró eyacular, sin embargo, lo había hecho dentro de ella, cuando habían estado tratando de evitar que no fuera así._

_—¿Estás tomando precauciones? —Vegeta lucía agitado, pero, aún así, sacó su miembro de Siena y la miró._

_—No —la chica se encontraba confundida, sin embargo, respondió con sinceridad._

_—Será mejor que lo hagas —dictó como una orden y cruzó sus brazos._

_Tenía en claro por qué le estaba pidiendo aquello, pero… ¿acaso eso era una garantía de que seguirían teniendo sus encuentros?_

_—Está bien —aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a él para tomar una de sus manos._

_—Por lo pronto, compra una de esas pastillas que toman ustedes las terrícolas para evitar quedar embarazadas —Vegeta deshizo la unión de sus manos y subió sus pantalones._

_Aún recordaba la primera vez que él y Bulma habían tenido relaciones sexuales y, debido a que se habían encontrado en la misma situación, ella le había comentado la existencia de esa clase de fármacos anticonceptivos para evitar concebir un bebé._

_—Lo que tú digas, Vegeta —asintió y bajó de la mesa para continuar con su labor._

La noche posterior a esa escena, Siena le había informado que ya había tomado la pastilla del día siguiente y comenzaría a tomar un blíster de anticonceptivos un par de días después, por lo que no había problema si terminaba dentro de ella, por lo que dio un par de estocadas más y lanzó una carga de semen en el interior de la chica llenando cada rincón de su interior, pero como ella aún no alcanzaba su clímax, Vegeta siguió penetrándola hasta que la chica enredó las manos entre su cabello negro y lo estiró debido a la ola de placer que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Siena estaba ofuscada, se sentía aturdida por la tremenda barrida de emociones que la había sacudido, y no era para menos si Vegeta la había follado como un ser irracional, sin embargo, el hombre la besó apasionadamente y Siena se dejó llevar por el movimiento de su lengua, permitiéndole tomar el control sobre ella una vez más.

Al concluir con su beso, Vegeta la miró y le sonrió triunfante, pues había logrado salirse con la suya. Siena le sonrió al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior y besó fugazmente la punta de su nariz; el guerrero la colocó en el piso y ella se tambaleó un poco debido al acto que acaban de protagonizar y la posición en la que se encontraban, él la sostuvo y Siena le sonrió nuevamente, pero ahora con un toque de ternura para volver a besarlo y salir de la habitación.

Siena regresó a la cocina y Vegeta subió sus pantalones, acomodó la armadura del pecho y también salió de la habitación. Había quedado satisfecho con el sexo rápido que había tenido y ahora volvería a su lugar en el sofá a esperar a que el dichoso pastel de chocolate estuviera listo.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —enunció Siena desde el extremo contrario al que Vegeta se encontraba.

—Dime —el hombre alzó una ceja y la observó con curiosidad.

—Crees que... —Siena comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente a Vegeta hasta quedar parada frente a él y tomó un mechón de su rubio cabello para jugar con él—, ¿puedas llevarme a la ciudad a entregar mis galletas? —sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el hombre para conocer su propósito, pues sabía que estaba recurriendo a un sutil coqueteo para convencerlo.

—¿Por favor? —enunció con una expresión inocente, pero de súplica muy similar a la que hacía Trunks cuando buscaba obtener algo.

Vegeta rodó los ojos y resopló. Siena podía ser una hembra en la cuestión sexual, pero a veces resultaba ser algo tonta para comprender cosas tan simples como la pregunta que recién le había hecho.

—¿Por qué quieres que yo te lleve a la ciudad? —reformuló su interrogante.

—¡Ah! Con qué a eso te referías—la chica rio al percatarse de su error y se acercó aún más al hombre para lograr sentarse sobre su regazo y abrazarlo por el cuello—, estaba pensando que así podría ser más fácil y rápido para mí —enunció muy cerca de los labios de Vegeta—, y... eso nos daría más tiempo para estar juntos, ¿no lo crees? —besó rápidamente al hombre y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Después de todo, no era tan tonta como había pensado hacía unos segundos; ambos saldrían beneficiados de ese acuerdo y, al fin y al cabo, para él no representaba algún esfuerzo, pues podría pasar la mañana con ella en la ciudad, por la tarde ir a la Corporación, después a entrenar, luego, volver a ver a Siena en la noche y, finalmente, regresar a su hogar a dormir plácidamente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin pensar más.

La chica recorrió el pronunciado mentón del hombre con su dedo índice, causando un ligero cosquilleo en él. Antes pensaba que esas pequeñas acciones eran cursis y repulsivas, pero Bulma las hacía con él y, ahora, Siena también, lo cual comenzaba a gustarle.

—Vegeta... —enunció de la nada, mientras continuaba acariciándolo sutilmente.

—¿Hmmm? —tarareó para corresponder a su llamado.

—¿Te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo? —preguntó con una voz melosa.

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil en cuanto la propuesta de la chica comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Bulma llevaba semanas sin dormir en su habitación y ni siquiera se daría cuenta si él no llegaba a hacerlo, así que nada pasaría si esa noche la pasaba junto a Siena.

—Está bien —resolvió con descaro sabiendo que tendría una excelente noche en compañía de Siena.

* * *

Siento la obligación de hacer algunos comentarios al respecto por los reviews que esta historia ha recibido.

Me parece que se sienten un poco desesperados por como va avanzando la historia, pero sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia y de esa forma se irán dando cuenta de la evolución y aparición de los personajes para todos aquellos tal vez creían que Bulma no saldría en este fic.

Sé que la idea de que Vegeta tenga algo con otra mujer que no sea Bulma no es muy del agrado de los demás, pero les aseguro que es una historia interesante, sin embargo, no quiero revelar detalles o los capítulos no tendrán la misma emoción.

**_Gata Feliz, Gust-17, Guest y Krol:_** ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews! Les prometo que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final.


	6. La cena

Siena salió de su habitación y estiró el borde del vestido que llevaba puesto para bajar la falda y que ésta quedara justo donde la quería. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la cocina y volvió a colocarse el delantal rosa que usaba minutos antes de cambiar su ropa y, después, tomó el cucharón que había dejado a un lado de la estufa; lo introdujo dentro de la olla de sopa humeante que tenía frente a ella y la agitó con delicadeza para incorporar una vez más todo lo que había en el interior; posteriormente, sacó el utensilio tomando un poco del líquido caliente y soplo un poco para probarlo cuidadosamente comprobando que el sabor condimentado estaba en el punto que deseaba.

La chica, satisfecha, dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al percatarse de que su entrada estaba casi lista; nuevamente, dejó el cucharón a un lado y limpió sus manos en el delantal. Posteriormente, se agachó un poco para posicionarse a la altura del horno y, a través del cristal de éste, le echó un vistazo al brownie que ya llevaba más de un cuarto de hora allí dentro y que había preparado con todo el entusiasmo como postre para su cena con Vegeta, a quien extrañaba como nunca pensó hacerlo.

El hombre tenía días que no ponía un pie por allí y el motivo estaba relacionado con Bulma, su esposa, quien le había solicitado apoyarla para realizar un entrenamiento especial en su cuarto de gravedad con algunos de los robots en los que estaba trabajando y que debía poner a prueba y, por ello, no podía verla durante algún tiempo y, si algo había aprendido de él, era el poco interés que tenía por las relaciones afectivas en comparación con los otros hombres de la Tierra, pues no la había llamado ni siquiera una sola vez, cuando eso era de lo más común entre las parejas, si es que ambos se podían calificar de esa manera. Sin embargo, él le había prometido regresar en una fecha específica y ella confiaba en él, por lo que, había pensado en distintas opciones con las cuales podía recibirlo, decidiéndose por algo especial que, tenía la certeza, a Vegeta le agradaría para su reencuentro.

Estaba consciente de que él no era fanático de los toques románticos y, por eso, no incluiría nada extravagante que lo incomodara, pero sí algo que le agradaba, pues, para un hombre como él, la comida nunca estaba de más y no podría resistirse a lo que estaba terminando de preparar y, para complementar sutilmente, nada tendría de malo quedarse a oscuras y agregar un par de velas al centro de la mesa para acompañarlos. Si lo pensaba mejor, la idea sonaba cursi, pero no podía evitar serlo; además, no debía preocuparse demasiado, ya que, seguramente, Vegeta pondría más atención a la cena que a sus tontos e insignificantes detalles.

Siena dejó sus pensamientos de lado y retomó lo que había estado haciendo, por lo que fue a la alacena y tomó un par de platos de cristal y los situó encima de la mesa del comedor, uno al extremo del otro, posteriormente, colocó un candelabro con tres velas en el centro de la tabla y, después, se dirigió a la cocina para cerciorarse de que todo estaba listo.

La chica había preparado una sopa picante de pollo y verduras que a Vegeta le fascinaba y que serviría en un comienzo; también había horneado un gran trozo de lomo de cordero con una salsa agridulce de miel y limón; como guarniciones, tenía un tazón gigante de un puré de patatas cremoso, algunos hongos salteados y pequeños panecillos esponjosos; por otro lado, no podía olvidar el postre, el cual tenía que ser excelente para cerrar su velada y un brownie era la mejor alternativa; y, para disfrutar del menú que ofrecería al impresionante hombre, había comprado una botella de vino por la mañana en la ciudad y ahora solo debía esperar la llegada de Vegeta, quien, seguramente, aparecería pronto.

Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para él, la cena, el momento, su imagen; incluso, había comprado un lindo vestido rojo para la ocasión y había atado su cabello rubio en una coleta alta para verse mejor. Lo único que deseaba era estar bonita para Vegeta y que él tuviera un rato agradable después de tantos días separados, los cuales se habían sentido eternos, pues, últimamente, se había acostumbrado a compartir mucho tiempo a su lado ya que el guerrero optaba por pasar la noche con ella y, por las mañanas, iban juntos a la ciudad en donde ella repartía galletas y, poco después del mediodía, regresaban a casa de Siena; sin embargo, ese tiempo sin su compañía había sido apagado y había regresado a su monótona vida como antes de conocerlo.

De hecho, antes de conocer a Vegeta, su vida nunca había tenido algo sorprendente y los tipos con los que había tenido el infortunio de involucrarse no eran más que patanes que se creían con el derecho de hacer su voluntad con ella o que demostraban desinterés por su bienestar y, encontrarse con un hombre como él había cambiado sus estándares y la perspectiva con la que antes veía a los del sexo opuesto. Vegeta era un hombre admirable y no había nadie como él, a decir verdad, era obvio que no había muchos como él tomando en cuenta que pertenecía a una raza extraterrestre, o algo así había entendido, por ello sus habilidades tan peculiares que ningún hombre del planeta poseía, o al menos eso creía. No obstante, era un placer tenerlo a su lado, pues el sexo con él era asombroso, ya que, los pocos hombres con los que había estado no tenían la experiencia ni el líbido de Vegeta, quien difícilmente se saciaba y buscaba la satisfacción de ambos, además, ella había descubierto cosas que no creía a su cuerpo capaz de hacer gracias al placer que él le regalaba y se avergonzaba de que le gustase lo que la hacía sentir.

Y, por otro lado, aunque Vegeta no se lo mencionara, sabía que la estimaba y podía sentirlo cuando la estrechaba por la cintura y le sonreía fugazmente o cuando la besaba sin urgencia acariciando su mentón con suavidad, y esos pequeños gestos la hacían sentirse feliz, pero sobre todo, segura de sí misma, ya que eso significaba que la aceptaba tal cual era y creía que tal vez se debía a la madurez de su edad, lo cual no representaba un problema, debido a que no le importaba que fuera 20 años mayor que ella, pues ni si quiera lo aparentaba; tampoco le importaba que tuviera una familia, ella simplemente lo quería, y tal vez para cualquier mujer podía resultar humillante, pero ella aceptaba lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle sin poner una objeción. Aunado a todo eso, le agradaba que Vegeta era un hombre serio y prudente, la respetaba y la cuidaba, lo cual le había quedado más que claro; contrario a ella, también era de pocas palabras, le gustaba el aura misteriosa que parecía rodearlo y el toque dominante que tenía sobre ella en la intimidad. Sin lugar a duda, era descabellado que ambos se encontraran en esa situación, pero el destino jugaba de maneras extrañas y nadie podía intervenir para evitarlo.

—Siena...

La chica respingó asustada ante el repentino llamado y sintió su corazón palpitar aceleradamente; había esperado mucho para verlo y se había distraído tanto pensando en él, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba allí a sus espaldas, preguntando por ella. Siena dio la media vuelta y sus ojos se iluminaron al observar al hombre por el que había estado aclamando cada noche y, ahora, lo tenía frente a ella sin su traje de combate usual, llevando un par de pantalones azules y una camisa gris, luciendo los brazos musculosos que su uniforme escondía normalmente.

—¡Vegeta! —Siena corrió exaltada a abrazarlo por el cuello y, sin evitar la emoción, comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, acción que provocó que él esbozara una pequeña sonrisa que deformó rápidamente.

Sin embargo, el hombre no se quedó atrás y la abrazó por la cintura dejando que ella continuara besándolo de aquella manera tan efusiva. Comprendía a la chica, pues él también la había extrañado y estar lejos le había resultado más difícil de lo que esperaba, pues había pensado en ella en sus pocos momentos de soledad y no podía perdonarse por ello.

Aunque le había prometido regresar, había planeado emitir su compromiso y tomar ventaja de esa oportunidad para tratar de olvidar a Siena y permanecer en su hogar, al lado de su esposa y su hijo, para seguir con la vida que llevaba antes de la tentación, pero había fallado y su imagen vivaz se atravesaba de vez en cuando por su mente, deseando estar con ella, respirar su dulce fragancia, tocar su piel de seda y saborear sus peligrosos labios.

No obstante, sus días en la Corporación Cápsula habían pasado con la misma normalidad que en sus últimos años; Bulma había estado a su lado, como solía hacer hasta antes del dichoso proyecto innovador en el que estaba trabajando; primeramente, había aprovechado las pruebas que él haría con los robots, cuestionándolo constantemente sobre la calidad de sus piezas y funciones, además de mostrarse interesada por los comentarios que él pudiera proporcionarle sobre cómo mejorar aquellos modelos que no habían resultado como lo esperaba, tomando como referente la fuerza de Vegeta; además, no todo había girado en torno a la petición inicial de Bulma, pues, también habían dedicado algo de tiempo para su familia, desayunando diariamente con Trunks, observándolo entrenar en el campo de combate o reuniéndose en el salón de audiovisual de la casa para pasar una noche de películas con el niño, incluso, en ese momento, Vegeta se había sentido de nueva cuenta en casa, como si nada se hubiera atravesado en medio de él y su mujer, recordando que su deber era apoyar a Bulma, pues ella estaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso de su aventura con Siena, hasta que la chica volvía a rondar por sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —preguntó interrumpiendo los besos de la chica que seguía colgada de su cuello.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —Siena tomó las mejillas de Vegeta y las apretó provocando que el entrecejo del hombre se frunciera más de lo que ya lo hacía—, y espero que te guste —señaló depositando un inocente beso en sus labios.

—Argh —Vegeta gruñó y sobó sus mejillas en cuanto las sintió libres—, ¿sorpresa? —cuestionó alzando una ceja, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

—Hmm —Siena tarareó y asintió—, te preparé una cena romántica —sonrió, llevando una mirada hacia la comida que se encontraba encima de la estufa.

Probablemente, la palabra romántica estaba de sobra, no obstante, esa era la realidad, el motivo que la había llevado a organizarla era demostrarle su sentir por él durante los días que no había estado presente. Ante su declaración, Vegeta cruzó ambos brazos encima del pecho y sonrió nuevamente; vaya que sí era una sorpresa, pues, después de que había luchado contra el deseo que sentía por ella y no había podido reprimir, que Siena lo recibiera con un detalle como ese ameritaba disfrutarlo, por lo que tendría que eliminar el plan que llevaba en mente de follarla en cuanto la viera, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutarla a ella después de la cena.

—Ven —la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la mesa—, siéntate —le indicó, asegurándose de que el hombre la obedeciera.

—Bien —Vegeta aceptó y se acomodó en la silla de madera, sin dejar de observarla.

Siena se movía como un pez en el agua de un lado a otro, con la misma energía de siempre, además, lucía muy linda y estaba seguro de que había elegido el vestido que llevaba puesto con toda la intención, pues, a penas, llegaba por debajo de su trasero y sabía a la perfección que eso lo hacía delirar. No podía esperar para arrancárselo y admirarla en ropa interior o, mejor aún, completamente desnuda, sólo para él. También le encantaba que llevara el cabello recogido, ya que así podía enredarlo entre su mano cuando la fornicaba por la espalda, demostrando cierta superioridad sobre ella. Esa niña era dinamita y él era un experto en hacerla explotar.

Siena acomodó una copa de cristal al lado de cada plato, así como un par de palillos chinos de bambú para poder comer; posteriormente, buscó la botella de vino en uno de los estantes de la cocina y colocó las charolas de comida en medio de la mesa; todo estaba listo, únicamente restaba apagar las luces y encender las velas para iluminar tenuemente el lugar al más puro estilo romántico.

—Espero que te guste —murmuró dulcemente mostrando una sonrisa discreta.

—Gracias —pronunció Vegeta serenamente.

Siena tomó asiento frente a él y, sin palabras, ambos intercambiaron miradas; los ojos azules de la rubia tenían un brillo único que ni siquiera con la luz del medio día relucían de aquella manera, mientras que, los del guerrero, permanecían tan enigmáticos como siempre, perdidos en un universo al que ella no tenía acceso. No obstante, había un sentimiento de por medio, algo que incomodaba a Vegeta sin entender el por qué, pero que lo hacía regresar a ella con ansias, exigiendo tomar su cuerpo en un arrebato.

—Te eché de menos —confesó la chica con nostalgia, sonriendo a penas de lado.

—No deberías acostúmbrate a mi —respondió en un intento de destruir la burbuja de ilusión que se había creado al verlo—, sabes muy bien que mi mujer está primero que tú y cualquier otra cosa —enunció con dureza, aparentando desinterés en Siena.

La rubia tenía sus manos encima del regazo, por debajo de la mesa y tomó la tela del vestido arrugándola con sus puños. Ya tenía conocimiento de que el hombre acostumbraba a ser tosco con sus palabras, pero jamás le había dicho algo similar; tenía en claro cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, pero que Vegeta le hiciera ver el poco valor que tenía para él a comparación de su esposa, la lastimaba.

Por otro lado, el guerrero se había percatado del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en Siena, pero no había mentido en lo absoluto; Bulma era y sería por siempre una prioridad para él, además, si se hubiese negado a ayudarla con sus prototipos, ella nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

—Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte —objetó Siena con una sonrisa amplia, llamando la atención del Saiyajin.

Desde el primer momento, sabía que lidiar con Vegeta no sería fácil y ella lo había aceptado sin ningún problema, así que debía tomar a la ligera cualquiera de sus afirmaciones que llevaran una intención ruda, pues no valdría la pena sentirse afligida o desgastada por algo que podía mencionar en un arranque de indiferencia.

Vegeta asintió y comprendió que Siena no iba a dejarse rendir a la más mínima oportunidad que él buscara demeritar sus sentimientos y eso sólo demostraba cuan fuerte podía llegar a ser para no revelar lo que en verdad pasaba con ella.

—¿Qué cocinaste, mujer? —cuestionó ignorándola y sonrió ladinamente.

Siena reconoció el gesto del guerrero y supo que también había entendido su postura, así que prefería olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y enfocarse en lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado elaborar. La chica mostró la comida que se encontraba en medio de ambos, enunciado brevemente algunos de los ingredientes de esta y, por la expresión de Vegeta, era fácil adivinar que estaba conforme con lo que sus ojos veían y, al probar los alimentos, no cambiaría de opinión. Posteriormente, Siena se ofreció a servir una gran porción en el plato de su acompañante y la tendió para que degustara los sabores que, sin duda, habían causado una agradable sensación al interior de su boca.

Vegeta deglutía apresuradamente, metiendo un bocado tras otro como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras ella, gustosa, lo observaba minuciosamente. El Saiyajin podía ser tan bárbaro y hermético como quisiera aparentar, pero su debilidad por la comida no era un secreto pues, un hombre que ingería la cantidad de alimentos equivalente a la que una docena de personas podía consumir, obviamente no se negaría a cualquier platillo y, menos, si había sido preparado especialmente para él.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que Vegeta arrasara con todo y dejara vacíos los platos, por lo tanto, tampoco era necesario que lo cuestionara para tener su punto de vista acerca de la comida, pues la respuesta era clara y no quería acabar con el apacible ambiente que los envolvía.

La chica rompió la regla de los codos encima de la mesa y los recargó para colocar su mentón encima de las manos, admirando al hombre que mostraba desinterés por ella, a pesar de percatarse de cómo lo estaba mirando.

—¿Quieres postre? —preguntó Siena repentinamente.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Vegeta con confusión.

Esa niña vivía envuelta en azúcar y ya le había resultado extraño que no sacara a relucir alguna golosina al término de la comida.

—Estoy segura de que sí quieres —rio juguetonamente por lo bajo—. Iré por él —dijo y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

Siena tomó el molde que había usado para hornear el brownie y lo partió en una cuadrícula; con una espátula, tomó dos pedazos de un tamaño significante y los posicionó en un pequeño plato a cada uno; después, abrió la nevera y sacó un balde de helado de vainilla para tomar dos bolas de nieve y decorar el postre. Regresó al comedor con ambos platos y entregó uno a Vegeta, quien había alzado una ceja y no paraba de mirar lo que tenía frente a él.

—Es brownie de chocolate —denotó Siena al percatarse del gesto de Vegeta—. Pruébalo, te gustará —aseguró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Claro que sabía de qué se trataba, no era ningún estúpido; incluso, sabía que ese era el postre favorito de su hijo y lo habían comido a penas un par de días atrás mientras veía, en contra de su voluntad, una película animada al lado de su familia. Si bien, hubo momentos en los que recordó a Siena estando con Bulma y Trunks, ahora, las cosas se habían invertido y terminaría por volverse loco si seguía permitiendo que sus sentimientos lo dominaran.

—Sé lo que es —respondió secamente y, sin más llevó un trozo del pastelillo a su boca.

En medio del silencio que los rodeaba, la pareja terminó sus postres, concluyendo con la grata sorpresa de Siena. Todo había salido bien pese a los ligeros momentos de tensión provocados por Vegeta, sin embargo, ya no sería una novedad si el hombre se comportaba nuevamente de aquella manera tan brusca.

Vegeta se retiró de la mesa y Siena se dispuso a levantar los platos que habían utilizado durante la cena, sin embargo, escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal de su hogar y dirigió su mirada a la parte que le daba la espalda, percatándose de que el hombre había salido, tal vez por unos instantes o, simplemente, se había marchado de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula.

Siena suspiró cansadamente y colocó sus manos en la cintura; algunas veces, Vegeta podía ser indescifrable, pero, en esos instantes, se estaba comportando extraño y pensaba que se debía a algún problema familiar del cual no se atrevería a preguntar por temor a su rechazo. La chica se encogió de hombros reconociendo que no podía hacer nada por él y optó por continuar con su acción apilando los platos y utensilios usados en el fregadero para encargarse de ellos después; luego, limpió la mesa en la que habían cenado, dejándola lista para ser usada en el momento que lo decidiera y, una vez que todo estuvo un poco más ordenado, decidió salir para buscar al reservado Saiyajin.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró rápidamente a Vegeta, pues se situaba a unos cuántos pasos al frente, pero su rostro estaba dirigido al lado contrario al suyo, específicamente, observando detenidamente el cielo oscuro y estrellado arriba de ambos. Cautelosamente, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás de la espalda, apegando una de sus delicadas mejillas en esa zona. No estaba segura de si había sido su imaginación, pero había alcanzado a percibir cómo su cuerpo se había tensado en cuanto los unió, lo cual le daba un indicio de lo que causaba en él.

No quería que Vegeta se fuera repentinamente después del tiempo que habían estado separados; sinceramente, sí se había acostumbrado a él durante los pocos meses que llevaban con lo que fuera que tenían. Le gustaba despertar junto a él por las mañanas y dormir en su pecho por la noche; disfrutaba de las medias sonrisas que le regalaba cuando creía que no lo veía y atesoraba en su mente cada una de las caricias con las que había recorrido su cuerpo; no obstante, por más que luchara o entregara tanto por él, sabía que jamás podría tenerlo para ella por siempre.

—Gracias por estar aquí —cerró los ojos y susurró con los sentimientos desbordándole el corazón, lanzando un suspiro profundo.

Sin embargo, no hubo una respuesta de regreso. No iba a caer tan fácilmente en esas ridiculeces que las mujeres utilizaban para chantajear a los hombres pues, si estaba ahí era porque quería fornicar con ella o, al menos, eso quería pensar; que no había nada más que lo ataba a su lado. Vegeta prefirió no darle importancia al comentario de Siena y continuó observando el desolado valle rocoso que los rodeaba, que, a su vez, era testigo de cómo el Príncipe de los Saiyajin deshonraba el lazo que lo unía a Bulma.

Siena se posicionó delante de Vegeta contemplándolo con una mirada serena; hurgó en su rostro para buscar una pizca de expresión que le asegurara que se quedaría con ella, que la haría suya, aunque fuera con tosquedad, pero que la besaría hasta saciarse de sus labios. Sin pedir su permiso, tomó al guerrero de la mano y se dirigió al interior de su hogar guiándolo a su habitación; de nueva cuenta, lo miró directamente a los ojos y, esta vez, obtuvo lo que añoraba cuando Vegeta alzó un poco las comisuras de sus labios y se inclinó hacia ella para probar su boca, sucumbiendo ante el capricho de la atracción.

¿Qué debía hacer para frenar sus impulsos? ¿Debía morir e ir al otro mundo para poder liberarse físicamente de la tentación o, sólo debía dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo exigía? Tenía una respuesta y estaba dejando huellas en su piel, robándole suspiros con cada embestida, haciéndola conocer el paraíso en la Tierra mientras reclamaba su presencia en él.

Siena había caído rendida en un profundo sueño permitiendo a su anatomía abrazar la de Vegeta, quien aún permanecía despierto. Por lo regular, cuando se encontraban en aquella posición, él mantenía los brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que ella fuera la única responsable del contacto entre ellos, sin embargo, la necesidad de sentirla suya lo había arrastrado al atrevimiento de abrazarla, a estrechar su cuerpo contra el suyo como ella siempre lo hacía.

Aún, en esas condiciones, la situación llegaba a resultarle incomprensible, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado tener un vínculo más cercano con otra mujer que no fuera su esposa, pero que también era excepcional, valiente y atrevida, lo cual le fascinaba. Entonces, cuando aquel pensamiento lo atacó, un escalofrío lo recorrió dejándolo asqueado, provocando que soltara a Siena y saliera de la cama; no podía encantarse con ella, no debía ir más allá de la línea que ya había cruzado o terminaría por arder vivo en el fuego con el que jugaba, pues, si Bulma se enterase de lo suyo con Siena, ni siquiera podía calcular la magnitud del dolor que podía causarle.

* * *

Quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que, para muchos, ha resultado un poco polémica.

De todas formas, me alegra saber que hay lectores fieles y que esperan la actualización con ansias.

_**Gust-17:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y no es mi intención provocar sentimientos un tanto negativos con mis capítulos :( Lo siento.


	7. Confusión

**_¡Advertencia!_**

**_Lenguaje sexual explícito, se recomienda discreción al leer._**

* * *

Vegeta se dejó caer en el sillón y tomó asiento descansando su espalda sobre los cómodos cojines, cruzó los brazos y fijó su mirada al frente sin perder un solo segundo de Siena, a quien observaba detalladamente mientras se encontraba en la cocina. Por su parte, la chica barría la alacena abierta de par en par con los ojos de un lado a otro, colocando las manos en la cintura como si estuviera dudando o meditando sobre algo, sin embargo, el guerrero pronto comprendió que, en realidad, había estado buscando un frasco de azúcar, pues la rubia se había alzado de puntas para tratar de alcanzarlo, no obstante, se vio en la necesidad de dar un pequeño brinco para tomarlo y, cuando lo hizo, lo destapó e introdujo una cuchara para agarrar un poco y espolvorearla encima de las galletas que recién había sacado del horno.

Ese dulce olor inundaba la casa diariamente por lo que ya era familiar para él, puesto que pasaba gran parte del día con ella y parecía tener ese aroma impregnado en su piel; y, el hecho de convivir tanto con Siena, había grabado en cada rincón de su mente los movimientos que hacía mientras preparaba sus postres; gustaba de llamar su atención con ciertas insinuaciones como tomar un poco de la mezcla de la harina de un pastel con una cuchara y lamerla seductoramente o morder su labio inferior inocentemente sabiendo que él la estaba mirando. Pero eso no era todo, pues cuando andaba por todo su hogar, contoneaba exageradamente las caderas para llamar su atención, cruzaba los brazos por debajo de su pecho para resaltarlos o agitaba su cabellera delicadamente como si buscase atraerlo. Admitía que la chica era extremadamente sexy y lo hacía desvariar con sólo observarla yendo por allí, como cual ratoncillo travieso.

¿Acaso en eso consistía la vida con una mujer terrícola normal? No se refería a que Bulma no lo fuera, pero su estilo de vida era muy diferente a todas las demás; era una de las científicas de mayor importancia a nivel mundial y se atrevía a afirmar que era la mujer más inteligente que pisaba ese planeta, su familia tenía tanto dinero como para lanzarlo por los cielos, aunado a ello, su carácter obstinado, su orgullo y su intuición rebasaba los límites de cualquier mujer; y, pese a ello, la había querido con todo eso que podía representar un problema para cualquier otro hombre que buscara demostrar su superioridad ante el sexo femenino.

En contra parte, Siena también era terca, pero no a la par de su esposa, además, su temperamento era muy distinto pues la rubia era pacífica en todo momento en comparación con Bulma, quien podía llegar a explotar cuando una situación no le parecía y no le importaba con qué persona estuviera tratando, lo cual era bueno en el caso de defender sus derechos o los de alguien más pero, otras veces, un tanto malo cuando reclamaba algo a un enemigo. Otro punto que las distinguía era la dulzura, el cariño y la ternura que caracterizaba a Siena pues, si bien, Bulma también cumplía con esos adjetivos, la chica llegaba a ser más melosa pues ambos siempre se encontraban solos y no había nadie que los observara, mientras que Bulma sí demostraba su amor por él frente a los demás, pero también era discreta debido a que ya conocía su preferencia guardar esa clase de afecto para cuando los dos se encontraban en su habitación.

Pensándolo bien, su llegada a la Tierra había sido muy peculiar y, por eso, no podía tener una pareja que no fuera singular como Bulma. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera enredado con cualquier humana que no fuera ella con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales; pero, debido a que no había ocurrido de otra manera, su mujer era la única que había cumplido con un perfil en donde el carácter fuerte era un requisito indispensable para copular y procrear, no obstante, después de varios años a de matrimonio y un hijo, había caído muy bajo al traicionar una unión que, bajo las leyes terrícolas, era sagrada y, aunque intentaba reprimirse, le hacía pensar en cómo sería su vida si hubiera decidido compartir su vida con alguien más.

Las mañanas en las que despertaba en la cama de Siena, la chica ya no estaba a su lado, pues se encontraba en la cocina preparando una cantidad inmensa de alimentos con tal de que él desayunara de la forma que acostumbraba y, una vez que tomaban asiento en la mesa, ella lo observaba atenta, siempre admirando su gran apetito. Por las noches, no faltaban los gestos cursis como peinar su alborotado cabello con los dedos, mientras lo adulaba por sus impresionantes músculos y repartía uno que otro beso por ahí.

Para ser sincero, se sentía cómodo al lado de Siena, incluso, hasta para él resultaba sorprendente que pudiese percibir esa sensación con una terrícola común y corriente; pero, después de todo, era agradable compartir ciertos momentos con ella, como dormir abrazados luego de follar como locos, llevarla a la ciudad a repartir sus galletas y ser testigo de cómo regalaba, siempre con una sonrisa, algunas de ellas a los niños que ambulaban por las calles pidiendo alguna ayuda, además de ser su catador oficial de todos los postres que realizaba o escucharla cantar mientras iba de un lado a otro por la casa.

La vida con Siena era simple y sin problemas. Estaba convencido de que ella era feliz con la limitada relación que llevaban y, de alguna manera, él también lo era fuera de la presión y el tiempo que parecía ir a prisa en la Corporación Cápsula. Era extraño que disfrutara algo que no fuera su entrenamiento, las batallas o su rivalidad con Kakaroto, pero esa rubia era más peligrosa de lo que parecía y había terminado por convertirse en su mayor distracción, provocando que más de una vez se hiciera la misma pregunta que, rápidamente, eliminaba de su cabeza; sin embargo, era inevitable pensar qué pasaría si tomara una decisión que podía cambiar su rumbo por completo; sí valía la pena abandonar su vida con Bulma y empezar una nueva al lado de Siena.

Había algo que le causaba escalofríos, que estremecía su cuerpo con sólo imaginarlo y era humillante reconocer para sí mismo que eso ponía todo lo que había logrado y obtenido en su vida en riesgo. Ni siquiera las peleas del pasado lo habían hecho sentir tan acorralado como el comenzar a sentir algo por Siena, algo parecido a lo que comenzó a sentir por Bulma años atrás y que le recordaba el pecado que estaba cometiendo al engañarla. Al principio, tenía muy en claro que lo suyo con esa chiquilla era únicamente una relación basada en el sexo y que, al mismo tiempo, le servía como un escape de la vida monótona en los últimos meses al lado de su esposa, pero creía que Siena estaba despertando en él la clase de sentimientos que le causaban repulsión, esos por los que los terrícolas eran tan débiles y los que siempre había alardeado no tener hacia nadie.

—¿Ya terminaste de pensar?

Vegeta levantó la mirada que, sin saberlo, se había ido hacia sus pies y ablandó el entrecejo que pronunciaba exageradamente mientras estuvo divagando. Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado lo que ocurría a su alrededor y, de pronto, tenía a Siena frente a él, luciendo una sonrisa a un lado de su rostro, enmarcado por su rubia y abundante melena; debido a la altura en la que se encontraba sentado, tenía a la vista las blancas piernas de la chica, como si estuviese ofreciéndolas sin preámbulos y, retomó por completo su realidad al sentir las suaves y delgadas extremidades de la chica encimándose a horcajadas en él.

Ella se acomodó en su regazo con las piernas a los lados de la cadera de Vegeta y rodeó el cuello del guerrero con los brazos manteniendo su sonrisa, pero con un ápice de inocencia que él no comprendía del todo; ¿qué es lo que quería si ya le había dado más de lo que podía ofrecer? Siena lo estaba observando directamente a los ojos, se encontraba escarbando en su mirada, como si buscase descifrar lo que había estado pensando momentos atrás y, ni siquiera muerto iba a decírselo.

—¿Qué tanto hay en tu cabeza? —le cuestionó intrigada, en un susurro.

No se había equivocado al suponer que Siena quería averiguar lo que pensaba y, podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en sus juegos de seducción y ceder ante alguno de sus caprichos, pero a nadie le permitía introducirse en su mente y perpetrar algo que era únicamente suyo; por ello, prefirió hacer caso omiso a su pregunta y, en lugar de contestar, ahuecó el trasero de Siena con sus manos y se impulsó un poco hacia adelante para besarla, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura, provocando que gimiera levemente del dolor en medio de su unión.

Sus labios danzaban a un ritmo lento que fue aumentando hasta el punto del desenfreno y, entre la agitación y el deseo, las poderosas manos del Saiyajin se deslizaron por la espalda baja de la chica y, después, ascendieron arrastrando con ellas la blusa que llevaba puesta. Por un pequeño instante, Siena y Vegeta se separaron un par de centímetros y este último sacó la prenda de la rubia por la cabeza tirándola a un lado de ellos.

Continuaron con su candente beso, explorando el interior de sus cavidades con desespero, perdiendo la razón casi por completo. Vegeta llevó sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador de la mujer y se deshizo de él para hacer lo mismo que con la prenda anterior, dejando expuestos esos senos que lo incitaban a tentar y, sin detenerse a meditarlo, introdujo uno de los pezones de Siena a su boca para succionarlo, a la vez que masajeaba su trasero y daba una que otra palmada en las mejillas de este, provocando que el picor del contacto la hiciera gimotear agudamente.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó la chica, arqueándose debido al placer que inundaba su cuerpo y la hacía perder la cordura.

Ante su reacción, el hombre succionó aún más fuerte aquel sensible botón rosado causando que Siena comenzara a lanzar gritillos que a veces ahogaba en su garganta gracias a la excitante sensación que la embargaba y le impedía pensar con claridad. La rubia tomó entre sus manos el cabello de Vegeta y lo estiró sin importarle el dolor que pudiera sentir, mientras Vegeta sincronizaba sus movimientos para continuar tarareando su lengua en los pezones de Siena y, al mismo tiempo, sacar su pene del pantalón. Una vez que lo logró, retiró a un lado las bragas de la chica y ella tomó asiento encima de su miembro para aprisionarlo con su feminidad y comenzar a cabalgarlo de arriba a abajo con rapidez.

Vegeta se concentró en la sensación de su pene siendo rozado por las suaves paredes de Siena y tensó su mandíbula, esforzándose para retener un poco más su orgasmo, sin embargo, explotó dentro de ella unos segundos después gruñendo ante el alcance de su clímax y, pese a sentir su miembro palpitar por la intensidad de su liberación, Siena continuó follándolo hasta que logró correrse, mezclando los fluidos de ambos.

La chica se recargó en uno de los hombros de Vegeta, desplomándose para tomar un descanso de su apresurado acto, sin importarle seguir unida a él y el desastre que había en medio de ambos. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y, de igual forma, Vegeta resollaba, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Debía controlarse si no quería alterar llamativamente su energía o, la próxima vez, creía a Kakaroto capaz de aparecer a mitad del sexo con la teletransportación, creyendo que se encontraba en algún combate, cuando, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

—Vegeta... —la voz exhausta de Siena lo llamó y retomó su postura para verlo a los ojos.

El hombre permaneció silencio y observó cómo la chica abandonaba su regazo para alinear sus prendas y acomodar su cabello que lucía revuelto. Vegeta imitó la acción de Siena y, sin darle la cara, se puso de pie acomodando su pantalón para continuar ignorándola.

—Te quiero.

La declaración de Siena se dispersó el aire y desapareció como si hubiera caído en el vacío. Sabía que Vegeta no era la clase de hombre que necesitaba palabras de amor para reconocer que la tenía a sus pies, pero el sentimiento se había agolpado en su pecho y nada había podido hacer para seguir manteniéndolo en dicho lugar.

—Yo no —replicó de inmediato mientras aún acomodaba su ropa.

No iba a delatarse y corresponder a un sentir que él aún no tenía la seguridad de compartir. Lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo por Siena lo estaba confundiendo y lo torturaba al mismo tiempo, estaba carcomiendo su mente cuando le tomaba una importancia que no tenía.

—Lo sé —murmuró Siena tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca; relamió sus labios y suspiró discretamente—, y… también sé que esto no significa nada para ti —denotó, desmeritando la relación que tenían—, pero para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Vegeta —señaló intentando que la voz no se le quebrara y humillarse más de lo que ya lo hacía al confesarle sus sentimientos—. Aún con tu indiferencia y tu forma de ser, nadie me había tratado de esta manera que, aunque es algo hostil, sé que no buscas hacerme daño —finalizó su explicación y, reuniendo toda su voluntad, se contuvo para no abrazarlo como deseaba para evitar sentir su desprecio.

—No me interesa lo que sientas —Vegeta recalcó cada una de sus palabras con sequedad.

Y no, no mentía. No le importaban los sentimientos de afecto que Siena tuviera, solamente le importaba lo que ella estaba provocando en él y cómo iba a salir de eso pues, cuando se creía capaz de olvidarla y no volverla a buscar, el deseo lo terminaba llevando nuevamente a ella para hacerla suya.

Siena intentó dar un paso hacia Vegeta, pero, de inmediato, se detuvo. El hombre había apretado sus puños y, a pesar de no estarlo viendo a la cara, podía apostar a que su entrecejo estaba profundamente fruncido. Algo le estaba pasando, por alguna razón había reaccionado de aquella manera y, como siempre, ella no se enteraría qué estaba pasando por su mente.

—Tengo que irme —objetó con una voz grave y misteriosa.

Antes de que algo más pudiera ocurrir, Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta y, apenas la abrió, emprendió su vuelo de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula a toda velocidad. Por un momento, todos sus pensamientos acerca de Siena y lo que pudiera sentir por ella desaparecieron en cuanto percibió el ki de Trunks elevarse tal cual pasaba como cuando se convertía en Super Saiyajin. No importaba el lugar o la situación en la que se encontrara, podía reconocer esa clase de energía a la distancia, por lo que ningún Saiyajin que pisaba ese planeta podía escaparse de su agudo instinto.

¿Cuál sería el detonante para que su hijo modificara su estado regular y recurriera a su transformación? ¿Habría alguna amenaza o enemigo en su hogar de la cual él no se había percatado por estar con Siena? Si se tratase de algo grave, de una u otra manera, se hubiera enterado, pero, de todas formas, no dejaba de sentirse angustiado por el hecho de que algo podía estar pasando en el lugar donde Bulma y Trunks se encontraban y tal vez no habría alguien con su fuerza para protegerlos.

Cuando entró a la Capital del Oeste, aceleró lo más que pudo y, en un par de minutos, arribó a su hogar y aterrizó en medio del gran patio de la Corporación. No había algún ki negativo que resultara amenazador o pudiera representar un peligro, solamente estaba el de Trunks y, de inmediato, se dirigió hasta la parte de la casa en la que sentía la energía del niño, descubriéndolo con los ojos cerrados en el centro de su campo de combate, como si estuviese imaginando algo que lo mantenía angustiado, por lo que podía ver en su rostro y tenía que averiguar qué era eso que, posiblemente, lo afectaba.

—Trunks...

La firme voz de Vegeta había causado un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, perdiendo por completo toda imagen que en su mente se reproducía. No había sentido a su padre cerca y que lo encontrara ahí ya era un problema, pero también representaba una debilidad, pues significaba que debía seguir trabajando en la percepción de otros kis cuando se encontraba haciendo algo más.

—Papá… —Trunks abrió los ojos y observó al hombre frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Por el aspecto de Vegeta, seguramente se estaba preparando para reprenderlo sin importar todos los argumentos que pudiera enunciar para salvarse de algo que, creía, no tenía nada de malo.

—¿Que estabas haciendo? —preguntó manteniendo la calma, pero, al mismo tiempo, mirando la inquietud en los ojos de Trunks.

—N…nada —el niño titubeó por la duda de decirle o no la verdad a su padre.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó alzando una ceja—, sentí cómo te transformaste en Super Saiyajin —señaló serenamente.

—¿Yo? —el niño lucía nervioso, pero no podría ocultarle la verdad a su padre.

Un tiempo atrás, Vegeta había prohibido a Trunks transformarse mientras estuviera en casa, ya que, cuando lo hacía, solía tomar ventaja de sus habilidades y hacer bromas o jugarretas que, generalmente, terminaban causando algún destrozo, sin embargo, en esa ocasión no había hecho algo que pudiera considerarse como una maldad.

—No me gustan las mentiras —enunció buscando presionar a su hijo para que hablara.

Pero, ¿en verdad él era el más indicado para hacer esa afirmación? No tenía derecho de juzgar a su hijo por algo que, evidentemente, no había causado daños, cuando él llevaba meses viviendo descaradamente una doble vida al lado de una chica que lo había seducido y él había seguido su juego con toda intención. Él no era quien para hablar con Trunks sobre lo que debía o no hacer y, mucho menos, sin haberlo escuchado previamente.

—Entrene en el domo con mi transformación —reveló el pequeño y bajó la mirada suponiendo que su padre lo reprendería por ello.

Ahora, Trunks lucía más afligido que en un principio y no entendía el por qué. Algunas veces podía llegar a desobedecerlo, ser lo infantil más que deseara o, incluso, retarlo para que entrenaran juntos sacando a flote el carácter duro y decidido de un Saiyajin, pero, en ese momento, el niño se encontraba descubierto por alguna razón que había querido ocultarle.

—De acuerdo —enunció Vegeta con calma y bajó la guardia al mismo tiempo que sus brazos para descansarlos en los costados—, pero ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir —enunció con la oscuridad y la tranquilidad de la noche como prueba fehaciente—. Ya mañana seguirás entrenando —alentó para que el pequeño no continuara con su preocupación.

—Sí —Trunks asintió. Vegeta dio media vuelta para encaminarse al interior de la casa, sin embargo, el llamado de su hijo lo hizo detenerse—. Papá, ¿crees que algún día pueda ser tan fuerte como tú? —ese era el motivo por el cual Trunks se había empeñado a entrenar a escondidas con su transformación, pues, recordaba haberle dicho que debía esforzarse más en su entrenamiento.

Pero Trunks no tenía ni siquiera por qué dudar de sus habilidades; él era el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajin y él debía ser el único guerrero con la capacidad de superarlo para seguir con el legado de su raza.

—Mi hijo tiene que ser mejor que cualquiera, incluso encima de su padre —Vegeta dio media vuelta y objetó con firmeza reconociendo los méritos de su hijo y la importante labor que tenía si es que quería llegar a su nivel o a sobrepasarlo.

La expresión de Trunks se ablandó ante las palabras que su padre le había dedicado como una inspiración, pero, en segundos, endureció sus facciones tomando como un reto dicha iniciativa, sabiendo que no sería fácil, pero tampoco defraudaría a su progenitor.

—Papá… —nuevamente, Trunks llamó su atención, pudiendo contemplar la valentía en sus ojos azules—, ¿podrías entrenarme?

No había nada qué pensar, simplemente, debía externar y demostrar su apoyo hacia Trunks y comprometerse a criar a un chico con las mismas agallas que él.

—Te espero en este mismo lugar en un par de horas —aceptó sin necesidad de afirmar directamente su petición—, antes de que el sol aparezca —y, sin más, Vegeta retomó la dirección a la que se dirigía antes de que su hijo lo cuestionara.

Lo único que quería era descansar para antes del intenso entrenamiento que pensaba tener con su hijo y el único lugar en esa casa que le brindaba la mayor comodidad era su habitación, en la cual, tenía varias semanas sin dormir y, luego de la tontería que a Siena se le había ocurrido confesar, no planeaba regresar a su hogar hasta la noche siguiente solamente para saber si el supuesto cariño que sentía por él seguía en pie.

Mientras Vegeta continuaba con su andar, iba poco a poco despojándose de sus guantes y su armadura, al mismo tiempo que percibía el ki de Bulma al otro extremo del pasillo, en el laboratorio. Le haría una visita exprés antes de dormir para ver los avances de su proyecto y conversar un poco con ella sobre Trunks y su decisión por volverse más fuerte, así como lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Vegeta la observó y una pizca de nostalgia lo invadió al verla tan vacía, así como él había decidido que permaneciera. El frío de la pieza denotaba la ausencia del calor humano que llevaba tiempo sin producirse entre esas cuatro paredes y la amargura de su abandono podía respirarse por cada rincón. Jamás había sentido melancolía por un lugar, mucho menos, por uno que guardaba sus más grandes secretos y pasiones que solamente compartía con su esposa.

En esos momentos, salía sobrando el mencionar que había traicionado la confianza que su familia le había dado, pero, hasta ese momento, su deshonra pesaba el doble de la carga que representaba. Tenía muchas cosas qué aclarar y ordenar en su mente, tenía que tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo pronto. Consultarlo con la almohada era la mejor opción que tenía para reflexionar y, por ello, se decidió a poner un pie dentro del cuarto, caminando pesadamente hasta su cama, tirándose encima de ella.

El insomnio comenzaba a jugarle sucio y estaba haciéndose presente, como una tortura para hacerlo desvariar, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar sus días en la Corporación Cápsula, desde el principio, hasta el fin, desde un Vegeta cruel, hasta uno desvergonzado, uno que no tenía perdón. Sin embargo, y sin poder evitarlo, toda penumbra se despejó de su mente al sentir cómo la energía de Bulma comenzaba a moverse con dirección a la habitación. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama, notando cómo la puerta se abría poco a poco, iluminando por las luces del pasillo, apenas un par de pies.

En una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se conectaron y un hueco se instaló en el pecho del guerrero al admirar a su esposa como no lo había hecho en días y no se refería a que llevara ese tiempo sin verla o cruzar palabras con ellas, si no, a que su rostro estaba más relajado, más radiante.

—¿Bulma? —fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar, pese a que no dudaba de quién se trataba, y menos, teniéndola frente a él.

—Hola, Vegeta —lo saludó con una sonrisilla sincera y cerró la puerta tras de ella, quedando a casi a oscuras, gracias a la poca luz de la Luna que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido por la imagen tan diferente que las otras noches le habían mostrado de su esposa—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Hm, hmm —tarareó Bulma con un movimiento de negación en su cabeza—. Me di cuenta que llegaste y... quería verte —confesó con un poco de vergüenza como si se tratase de una adolescente temerosa de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Vegeta se sintió aturdido al escuchar a su esposa, pues, sin ahondar en más detalles, se había percatado de que él no se encontraba en casa y lo había externado con aquella frase. Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran comenzar a teorizar y sacar conclusiones de algo que aún no tenía seguridad, Bulma se adentró en la cama y tomó el lado que había permanecido vacío para él durante meses hasta dejar de asistir a su dormitorio. Entonces, la observó con la tenúe luz que disponía y la encontró tan hermosa como siempre, con el cabello lacio que parecía estar más largo de lo habitual por culpa del trabajo, con la blanca piel que había recorrido hasta descubrir sus puntos más sensibles, con una sonrisa que le hacía recordar el pecado que había cometido y que podía acabar con ella en un santiamén.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar. Era una humillación estar en aquella situación en la que se había metido por sí solo y, ahora, no tenía el valor de enfrentar la verdad.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no has estado durmiendo aquí —soltó Bulma de la nada, sacando a Vegeta de su trance, pero su enunciado provocó que se sintiera nuevamente amenazado.

—¿Como lo sabes? —cuestionó seriamente, guardando la calma que tanto le había costado reunir.

—Hace un par de semanas regresé a la habitación y no te encontré —suspiró como si algo en su interior doliera y esa simple conjetura caló hasta el alma de Vegeta—, no es un reclamo, sé que entrenas en otro lugar —arrugó las sábanas de la cama con sus puños sintiendo impotencia—, además, no te culpo sabiendo que no estoy acompañándote.

El comentario podía sonar egocéntrico, pero el sentido que Bulma le daba era otro, uno que Vegeta había entendido a la perfección. Sabia que quería sacar a flote su carga de trabajo, la culpabilidad que sentía por no dormir ni siquiera con él, pero, si de culpa se hablaba, nadie más que él llevaba una del tamaño del mundo encima de su espalda.

—Dejaré de entrenar hasta tarde —farfulleó repentinamente sin darle la mirada.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró y sonrió al asimilar las palabras que su esposo había dicho—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes muy bien que no me opongo a que entrenes si eso es lo que tú quieres —aseguró, buscando que Vegeta no se sintiera atado a ella por el hecho de dormir nuevamente en su habitación.

Sin embargo, esa libertad que parecía otorgarle había llegado tarde, pues se había tomado el atrevimiento de disfrutarla a escondidas y con otra mujer.

—Dejaría de entrenar con tal de estar contigo —afirmó, pero esta vez, observándola a los ojos.

La mirada de Bulma brilló y, entonces, se removió un poco encima de la cama y alcanzó una de las manos de Vegeta, sobre la cual, colocó una de las suyas transmitiéndole un poco de su calor.

—Gracias por seguir a mi lado, Vegeta —le sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a él para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

Aquello le partió el alma. No quería escuchar a su esposa con esa nostalgia, como si estuviese recogiendo las migajas de un amor que se había acabado cuando no era así. Él seguía queriéndola, seguía deseándola como nadie lo imaginaría, pero perdería toda credibilidad si su aventura se descubriera. Debía pensar cómo iba a decirle a Bulma que había estado engañándola, no para excusarse, sino, para hacerle ver que él no era la persona en la que aún creía.

Vegeta exhaló por sus fosas nasales el aire que había estado reteniendo y, sin poder resistirse, tomó a su esposa por las mejillas y la besó delicadamente permitiendo sanar un poco las heridas que se había hecho a sí mismo.

* * *

Me tienen muy sorprendida sus reacciones en torno a mi historia porque jamás creí que fuera a tener el impacto que, por lo que veo, ha generado en ustedes.

Antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, independientemente de si el fic es o no de su agrado, pues, para mí significa mucho que le den una oportunidad a pesar de todo.

Y bien, en cuanto a todos su reviews, también agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de expresar lo que piensan. En capítulos anteriores les he pedido que me hagan saber sus opiniones porque para mi es importante conocer la reacción del público que me lee. Lejos que sentirme atacada o triste por que algunas personas no estén de acuerdo con la trama de la historia, me parece interesante saber la perspectiva con la que los demás ven los temas que aquí puedan manejarse.

No es mi intención causar polémica, tampoco que entre ustedes se ataquen o algo por el estilo. Todas las personas somos diferentes y tenemos diferentes puntos de vista y siempre, siempre hay que respetarlos. Considero que no hay razones para juzgar a alguien por su pensamiento, puesto que todos hemos tenido diferentes experiencias que nos han llevado a tener la mentalidad que tenemos.

Sé que para muchas de ustedes, esta clase se sitios son un escape de la vida real, pero, por esa misma razón, tampoco tomen las historias como un ataque o algo personal. Desconéctense un rato del mundo, de su vida escolar, laboral, familiar, etc., y echen a volar su imaginación con el fic de su preferencia y, si en algún momento este se torna incómodo o deja de llamar su atención, tómense un tiempo de él o déjenlo por completo si eso los hace sentir mejor, sea la historia que sea.

Como se los he dicho a varias de ustedes, mi intención no es dañar, herir, ofender o lastimar a un público específico, simplemente, es compartir un proyecto que tomé como un reto personal y que no lo hago con fines de ningún tipo, sólo es por compartir algo de lo que hago y que, en cierta forma, a mi también me libera de mi realidad.

Los que decidan seguir leyendo, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Como no quiero que piensen que esto va a tomar mucho tiempo, la historia es corta, únicamente son 10 capítulos (tomen en cuenta que este es el sexto capítulo), más el prólogo y el epílogo.

Creo que a todos o, por lo menos, a la mayoría de los usuarios registrados siempre les agradezco por dejar su review, en cuanto a aquellos que no se han registrado, lo hago en esta sección.

_**Guest, Gust-17, Flor Peralta, Guest, Maria, Fernando, Valentine y Superbrave:**_ ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!

Sin embargo, esta vez he decidido responder a ciertas cosas de manera individual.

_**Guest:**_ Muchas gracias por tus palabras y aprecio que reconozcan mi manera de narrar. ¡Un beso para ti también!.

_**Gust-17:**_ Perdón por hacerte sentir de esa forma, no quiero romperle el corazón a nadie, pero agradezco que sigas fiel a la historia.

_**Flor Peralta:**_ No escribí esta historia para que odien a Vegeta, siento mucho que lo quieras ver desde ese punto, pero respeto tu opinión y de ti dependerá si continuas con la lectura.

_**Guest:**_ Concuerdo contigo al decir que no se tomen la historia tan personal, pues mi deseo no es ofender a nadie.

_**Maria:**_ El machismo en la vida real es mil veces peor que en una historia ficticia. Entiendo tu punto, pero estoy segura que en ninguna parte de la historia he objetado actuar sumisas y dejarse de un hombre en el mundo real, pues eso es algo que no apruebo.

_**Fernando:**_ Tal vez tu intención es mover las aguas al ver el revuelo causado, pero no estoy promoviendo o incitando a hacer ciertas acciones machistas y tampoco que las mujeres las acaten. Si esto hablara de cómo una mujer debe comportarse u obedecer al sexo que se cree superior, entonces, sí estaría cometiendo un error al querer imponer algo. Agradezco que tomes el tiempo de leer y respeto tu opinión, pero difiero en ella.

_**Valentine:**_ Exactamente, todos tienen derecho de opinar lo que piensan acerca de algo y, siendo este un espacio, prácticamente, público, pueden dar su opinión. En cuanto a la división que mencionas, es algo que no pensé que fuera a pesar, pero es de los puntos que me sorprenden luego de publicar esta historia. Vuelvo a mencionar que esa no era mi intención, pero el hecho de causar algo en los lectores, sea la sensación que sea, me causa asombro.

_**Superbrave:**_ Me dejas impactada al saber que alguien te ha recomendado la historia y eso habla de la trascendencia negativa o positiva que pueda tener. Gracias por resaltar el respeto que se debe de mantener hacia el autor y los lectores, nunca está de más decirlo. Y bueno, me has sacado una carcajada al decir que Vegeta se ha rebajado a nivel insecto xd.

Finalmente, si deciden seguir leyendo, esperen pronto la nueva actualización.


	8. Sombras

Un sutil viento se hizo presente y agitó suavemente los mechones color lila de la frente del pequeño, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión con todas sus facciones marcadas por el esfuerzo que hacía. Estaba concentrado en él, solo en él, en sus sentidos, y en cómo su energía iba y venía por todo su cuerpo como un hormigueo y que, mayormente, se acumulaba en su espina dorsal, creciendo poco a poco.

Su padre le había dicho que, cuando sintiera que su cuerpo comenzara a tensarse, debía liberar toda esa energía como una explosión, pero aún no lograba si quiera percibir esa sensación que lo estremecía cuando se convertía en Super Saiyajin, pero, según las palabras de su progenitor, no todo se trataba de incrementar su poder de pelea para jugar con Goten sin una razón importante, sino, debía haber un propósito y éste debía impulsarlo a sentir eso que describía como explosión, una que movía cada fibra de su ser y se diferenciaba de una transformación vacía.

Entonces, al recordar todo aquello que su padre le había explicado, Trunks sintió su piel erizarse y sus hombros se entumecieron causando en él una especie de temblor, indicándole que el momento de expulsar su energía había llegado, por lo que, abrió los ojos de par en par y, aún cuando se encontraba en el aire, pues este era un factor de desequilibrio, aumentó su energía de golpe, percibiendo que una gran cantidad de ese increíble poder se agolpaba en su pecho. Estaba fascinado con esa sensación ya que nunca creyó que podría experimentar algo parecido y, ahora que sabía que era capaz de ir más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado, no pensaba volver a rebajarse.

—¡No tan rápido, Trunks! —Vegeta pareció leer los pensamientos de su hijo y lo interrumpió alzando la voz para llamar su atención.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, papá!? —replicó con molestia y alteró el estado en el que se encontraba.

El niño se deshizo de su transformación y miró alarmado a su padre, que, por alguna razón, no lucía muy contento. Había seguido sus instrucciones para aumentar su ki y no entendía por qué lo estaba limitando.

—Antes de pensar en abusar de tu poder, debes controlarlo y saber cómo utilizarlo —señaló con firmeza para que Trunks no dudara de él—. No quiero que cometas un arrebato o dejaré de entrenarte —amenazó sin margen de opciones.

Trunks suspiró y relajó todos sus músculos al oír la advertencia de su padre. No era sencillo hacer de las suyas teniendo a Vegeta como su padre y maestro, sin embargo, lo mejor era aprender de él y después averiguárselas para probar el nivel de su fuerza con Goten o algún otro contrincante.

—Ya entendí —Trunks arrastró las palabras y dejó caer sus hombros con desgano.

—Además, ese no es todo tu poder —enunció con seguridad tomando a Trunks por sorpresa—, aún puedes ir más allá de eso.

La confianza con la que su padre había afirmado que podía ser todavía más poderoso lo había asustado. Podía ser un guerrero igual de fuerte que él y la ambición de conseguirlo era motivo suficiente para trabajar hasta alcanzarlo.

—Entonces, ¿lo vuelvo a intentar? —cuestionó el chico deseoso por que la respuesta fuera sí.

—Hazlo —Vegeta asintió con su cabeza y confirmó la pregunta de Trunks.

El niño también asintió ante la señal de Vegeta y cerró los ojos para recuperar la concentración que había logrado antes de ser interrumpido por él. Tenía un objetivo y ese era ser como su padre, ser la viva imagen del valiente guerrero que siempre había tenido como modelo para el campo de batalla y, por eso, estaba preparado para aprender todo lo que pudiera de él.

Con paciencia, retomó el estado en el que se encontraba previamente y, cuando la mayor parte de su energía se apelmazó en el centro de su cuerpo, expulsó su ki haciendo que los objetos a su alrededor, en el suelo, se estremecieran. De nueva cuenta sentía un gran poder recorrerlo y era más intenso que el que ya había experimentado.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó su padre y dirigió la mirada hacia él—, ahora, regulariza tu ki y después elévalo al mismo nivel que habías alcanzado —explicó convencido de que eso ayudaría a su hijo—, así mantendrás tu ki equilibrado y lo ocultarás de cualquier enemigo si así lo deseas.

—Sí —respondió el chico asimilando la orden de Vegeta con facilidad.

Trunks liberó su energía en un instante y, de esa misma manera la aumentaba, haciendo caso a la petición de su progenitor, quien percibía cómo, algunas veces, el ki del niño era más elevando que en otras, haciéndole ver otro de los puntos débiles que su hijo poseía, pues no estaba manteniendo estable su energía cuando, se suponía, debía estar al mismo nivel.

—¡Recuerda quién eres, Trunks! —recalcó con ímpetu el Príncipe—, eres mi hijo y mi descendencia no se toma las cosas como un juego —objetó con rabia para motivar al pequeño.

Con Vegeta no se podía andar entre las ramas en cuestión de batalla y poder, por eso, debía demostrarle que era un digno representante de su raza, de la cual estaba sumamente orgulloso, por lo que, por unos momentos, permaneció en su estado de Súper Saiyajin y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las energías a su alrededor, percibiendo que la más fuerte siempre se trataba de la de su padre. Y, por su parte, el guerrero observó a su hijo desobedecerlo, seguramente, para intentar alguna ocurrencia que le acaba de llegar a la mente, sin embargo, percibió el ki de Trunks ir en aumento hasta llegar a un punto que no había tocado y, de pronto, se percató de la osadía en la mirada de su hijo.

—Bien hecho, Trunks —farfulló Vegeta con una sonrisa a medias.

El niño había comprendido el valor de la confianza en sí mismo para sobrepasar sus límites, lo que un poco de soberbia podía ser de ayuda para impulsarlo a dominar su poder y, finalmente, que el conectar todos los sentidos a su mente también era importante y necesario.

—¡Gracias, papá! —Trunks dio un pequeño salto a pesar de estar en el aire y sonrió victorioso como si hubiese ganado una presea.

Y puede que para un hombre con la fuerza de Vegeta pareciera insignificante la cantidad de poder que irradiaba Trunks, sin embargo, era un logro de su hijo y ambos debían sentirse orgullosos por ello; para él, aún resultaba inexplicable la mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que el niño le causaba, pero, al ver su avance y el potencial que veía en su futuro, una sensación agradable embargaba su pecho; mientras que, el pequeño, se sentía feliz de trabajar en conjunto con su padre y saber que, de esa forma, podría llegar muy lejos como guerrero.

—Trunks, ahora usa tu domo o como se llame eso que tú madre construyó —le indicó manteniendo su postura autoritaria a pesar de lo que había pensado segundos atrás—. Entrenarás manteniendo ese nivel de energía —agregó de la misma manera— y no quiero que por nada disminuyas tu poder.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin objeción optando un semblante sin sonrisas para demostrar a su padre la seriedad que le daba a la situación.

Trunks introdujo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la cápsula en la que resguardaba el campo de entrenamiento que Bulma había diseñado para él; lanzó el pequeño objeto hacia el suelo y este se desplegó en medio del patio, ocupando gran parte del área. Vegeta y él pisaron tierra en cuanto el domo estuvo listo y, sin más, el niño acató la orden que su padre le había demandado sin necesidad de que la recordara.

Vegeta retrocedió unos cuántos pasos dispuesto a observar el desarrollo de su hijo en el domo de combate; debía observar cuidadosamente y analizar cada uno de los movimientos de su hijo, así como sus fortalezas y debilidades para, más adelante, trabajarlas en conjunto, sin embargo, notó que el ki de Bulma había salido de la casa y caminaba en dirección hacia ellos.

En la última semana, la mujer dedicaba gran parte de su tarde para observarlos entrenar sin hacer muchas preguntas y, después, regresaban al interior de la Corporación para tomar un pequeño descanso y comer algunos bocadillos antes de que, cada uno, retomaran su rutina. Seguramente, Bulma planeaba repetir el patrón de esos últimos días, a excepción de que él no se encontraba al lado de Trunks y podrían ver juntos a su hijo.

Las suaves pisadas de la científica se iban acercando conforme el ruido del pasto crujía más fuerte, su característico aroma florar era perceptible para cualquier olfato y, este, anunciaba su llegada. Incluso, sin ninguno de sus sentidos en función, era capaz de identificar a su esposa entre cientos de personas en completa oscuridad, pues, al tenerla cerca, bajaba cualquiera de sus defensas.

—Estoy muy feliz de verlos pasar tiempo juntos —la alegre voz de Bulma pronto llegó a su oído, junto con ella, quien se colocó a su lado.

En cada ocasión que tenía la fortuna de ser testigo de cómo él y Trunks estaban teniendo un momento de padre e hijo, resaltaba su sentir por la escena que contemplada y, en alguna ocasión, en el pasado, le había mencionado lo importante que era para ella que un hombre tan brusco y con poco tacto como él tuviera esa clase de detalles con su hijo, pues eso le hacía ver cuánto lo valoraba a pesar de no aceptarlo.

—Trunks quiere volverse fuerte y jamás podría negarme a eso —argumentó Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina, mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para apreciarla con mayor facilidad.

Bulma ya estaba enterada de los deseos de su hijo, sin embargo, al tratarse de un asunto que era propiamente entre Vegeta y Trunks, no había querido ahondar en los detalles exactos hasta ver el avance de la situación, como en esos momentos.

—De la manera que sea, es bueno que dediques tiempo a nuestro hijo y qué mejor forma que sea para algo provechoso —objetó vivazmente y colocó una mano encima del hombro de Vegeta—. Además, Trunks no podría tener mejor maestro que tú para mejorar—rio por lo bajo sabiendo que tenía razón.

—¿De verdad te interesa que Trunks aumente su fuerza? —Vegeta alzó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido por la afirmación de su esposa.

Bulma siempre había mostrado su apoyo ante la convicción de Trunks y, al ser descendiente de Vegeta y de ella, tenía la seguridad de que era el niño más fuerte del planeta y si buscaba superarse a sí mismo, no tenía inconveniente con ello, al contrario, estaría para él y comprendería sus razones.

—Si eso lo hace feliz sí, agregando el hecho de que tú lo estás ayudando a lograrlo —señaló con seguridad y sonrió a su esposo transmitiéndole toda la confianza que tenía puesta en él.

Sin embargo, esa confianza se transformaba en la sombra de Siena que seguía recordándole su traición. No quería arruinar ese momento con su esposa y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, intentó reprimirla de su mente y se maldijo internamente por sacarla a relucir cuando menos era necesaria.

—El hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajin debe ser un honorable guerrero y no hay nadie mejor que yo para entrenarlo —respondió antes de que algún otro pensamiento lo asaltara y se concentró en el tema que estaba tratando con Bulma.

—Supongo que sí —Bulma se encogió de hombros y relamió sus labios—. ¿Te parece si salimos hoy en la noche? —cambió el tópico de su conversación, sorprendiendo brevemente a Vegeta—, me parece que la cartelera del cine está exhibiendo una película que Trunks desea ver —explicó como una sugerencia.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin pensarlo.

Sería bueno que Trunks descansara un poco de sus largas rutinas de entrenamiento y fuera un niño como cualquier otro por una tarde, en compañía de su familia, además también sería de ayuda para que él y Bulma se distrajeran un rato y despejara su mente de todo lo que cargaban en ella.

—Perfecto —Bulma le guiñó un ojo y colocó ambas manos en su cintura—. No le digas nada todavía, quiero que sea una sorpresa —lo señaló con uno de sus dedos mientras lo agitaba en el aire como una advertencia.

—No hay problema —Vegeta asintió una vez con la cabeza asegurando a Bulma guardar la pequeña sorpresa.

—Mientras tanto, regresaré al laboratorio —bufó con resignación, soplando uno de los pequeños mechones de cabello que rozaban su frente—. Debo dar la orden para que se comience con la producción de los nuevos robots —sonrió a medias, olvidando el cansancio de los días anteriores.

Luego de casi ocho meses, Bulma había terminado su proyecto, presentando una gran variedad de modelos robóticos multiusos que, dependiendo su programación, podían ser de ayuda en diferentes ramas profesionales u otras actividades, por ello, Vegeta había puesto aprueba algunos de ellos que podían ser de utilidad para los escuadrones militares o servicios policiacos. Y, en vista de que ya había concluido con la parte más importante del trabajo, ahora era el turno de que la fábrica de la Corporación maquilara las series que pronto se lanzarían al mercado.

Estaba feliz de que su esposa por fin se había librado de una enorme carga de trabajo que para él había representado la perdición, pero si dejaba de lado el asunto de Siena, debía estar consciente de que Bulma aún tenía ciertos compromisos, como verificar la calidad de los productos que serían fabricados o realizar diferentes presentaciones de los modelos y, pese a ello, el saber que todo regresaría a la normalidad lo hacía sentir mejor o, al menos, trataba de que así fuera.

Con lo que llevaba arrastrando, no sabía cómo acabarían las cosas entre él y Bulma. Aún no consideraba prudente hablar con ella, pues no quería perturbarla o agobiarla más en medio de los últimos detalles que aún debía determinar. Había intentado, hasta el cansancio, convencerse de que no era un cobarde, pero se había resignado a serlo por no haber enfrentado ese problema desde un principio y, de cualquier modo, aunque buscara redimirse, su honor como hombre ya se encontraba por los suelos.

Estaba en proceso de cerrar el ciclo de Siena y el llevar días sin saber de ella estaba ayudando. No iba a engañarse a sí mismo y decir que no pensaba en ella, pero, al menos, no lo hacía indebidamente, al contrario, sólo quería encontrar la mejor manera de poner un orden a su vida, en la que ella no estaba incluida, pues su decisión ya estaba tomada y terminaría con lo que fuera que hubieran tenido y, pese a todo, se lo diría, sin miramientos, a la cara. Sin embargo, ya tendría la noche para consultar todas las interrogantes al respecto con la almohada y, mientras esa hora llegaba, se enfocaría en lo que sí era verdaderamente importante y eso era Trunks y su entrenamiento.

El niño parecía incansable en el nivel que se encontraba, podía percibir que la velocidad de sus golpes y movimientos había aumentado, y sus ojos reflejaban el coraje que todo guerrero necesitaba para romper sus propias barreras. Trunks era un niño muy inteligente y podía apostar que descubriría la manera de seguir superándose cuando creyera que eso ya no era posible.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Vegeta continuó presenciando el entrenamiento de su hijo por un par de horas más y, después de ese tiempo, le indicó que podía descansar para continuar hasta el siguiente día debido a que creía que había sido suficiente por esa mañana. Después de todo, habían trabajado duro durante esa semana para lograr la evolución de poder que Trunks acababa de obtener y, seguramente, Bulma también había pensado en ello y por eso había propuesto la salida al cine.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que esa clase de lugares no eran sus favoritos, pues el ruido de los adolescentes y chiquillos gritones inundaban sus oídos y le era inevitable permanecer con el entrecejo fruncido tal como se encontraba en esos momentos. Vegeta tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mientras Bulma lo sostenía por uno de los brazos recargada en él, a la vez que observaba las pantallas al frente en busca del horario más adecuado para ellos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los tres habían salido como una familia a lugares tan públicos y, aunque había algunas cosas que le molestaban de esos espacios, se sentía bien, se sentía bien al ver cómo Bulma y Trunks lucían felices sin saber lo que él estaba ocultando.

—¡Vegeta! —chilló Bulma y, de inmediato, la mirada de su esposo se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó entre dientes, sin embargo, aun estaba guardando la calma, incluso al ver el rostro de la mujer—. No tienes por qué gritarme —murmuró masticando las palabras.

Era común que entre ellos hubiera esa clase de diálogo que, en realidad, no eran un problema, pues ambos se encontraban tranquilos.

—No estabas prestándome atención —rechistó rápidamente—, ¿podrías poner otra cara? —preguntó Bulma a manera de reclamo ante la expresión de Vegeta.

—No tengo otra —respondió refunfuñando debido a la cantidad de personas ruidosas que lo rodeaban.

—Si no te gusta estar aquí, por lo menos disimula por Trunks —susurró para que el niño no los escuchara y arrugó sus cejas, reprobando el acto del hombre.

—Hmp —tarareó Vegeta e ignoró a su esposa.

Era verdad que no estaba muy conforme de estar allí, pero tampoco despreciaba la situación. Además, su hijo no era tonto y podía distinguir claramente entre su expresión de enojo y una de seriedad que nada tenía que ver con la primera, además, los hechos hablaban por sí solos desde el momento que había aceptado la invitación de Bulma y no había salido huyendo del lugar al ver a todas las personas que, como ellos, estaba ahí para disfrutar una función.

Mientras él permanecía recargado en una de las paredes del cinema, Bulma y Trunks se habían encargado de comprar los boletos de entrada, así como unas golosinas para degustar mientras veían la película; unos minutos antes de que esta comenzara, entraron a la sala y tomaron asiento para esperar a que la enorme pantalla proyectara la cinta que el pequeño había escogido. Si bien, él no era un fanático del cine, pero las películas de acción y superhéroes no le desagradaban tanto en comparación con las infantiles que a veces tenía que ver y agradecía que Trunks no hubiera optado por una de esas.

El pequeño se situaba en medio de ambos y no despegaba la mirada de las escenas de la pantalla. Bulma también estaba atenta a las imágenes frente a ella, mientras que él comía palomitas de maíz cuestionándose a sí mismo sobre la ridícula historia del hombre que había obtenido sus poderes gracias a que un rayo había caído sobre él, caminando bajo una tormenta eléctrica. No entendía por qué los humanos comunes y corrientes se fascinaban con esas fantasías cuando allá afuera, en la galaxia, existían verdaderos guerreros, como él, que tenían una increíble fuerza que no era computarizada.

Entonces, en medio de su discusión interna, sintió una mirada encima de él y, disimuladamente, giró su rostro de un lado a otro, encontrando el de Bulma con una sonrisa sincera. Esa era la complicidad que siempre había existido entre ellos a pesar de las disputas o desacuerdos permaneciendo conectados, unidos como un equipo a pesar de creer que habían dejado de serlo. Ella no sólo le estaba agradeciendo, de alguna manera, el haberlos acompañado, sino, el hacer que, juntos, la infancia de Trunks fuera como la de cualquier niño que tenía sueños e ilusiones, que veía magia en las cosas que los adultos consideraban tontas o simples. Vegeta continuó masticando las palomitas y, con una pequeña mueca, devolvió el mismo gesto a la mujer.

Momentos como ese eran los que lo hacían sentirse peor que una basura y lo reducían a ser un mundano cualquiera debilitado por la carne. En todos sus años recorriendo diferentes rincones del espacio, había tenido la fortuna de disfrutar a féminas pertenecientes a diferentes razas, satisfaciéndose hasta el cansancio de ellas y, en cuanto puso un pie en la Tierra, la idea de fornicar con una mujer oriunda del planeta le había rondado la cabeza fugazmente, pero, con el tiempo, pensar en ello era imposible sin imaginar a Bulma y se había molestado consigo por mantenerse al tanto de ella y desearla profundamente, sabiendo que el sentimiento era recíproco.

La noche que la mujer se escabulló a su habitación con el pretexto de saber un poco más acerca de los Saiyajin, terminó, inevitablemente, con romper la tensión sexual que los había estado envolviendo y habían intimado casi hasta el amanecer, llegando la culpa y los prejuicios en compañía del sol. Después se ese momento, Bulma se había convertido en una adicción para él y, cuando menos lo esperó, una revolución de emociones había arrasado su corazón y ya se encontraba sintiendo afecto por la que, ahora, era su mujer.

No merecía nada de lo que tenía; a su familia, a los que negaba como sus amigos, los objetos materiales proveídos por su esposa o su vida. Por las noches, había jugado a ser un hombre valiente e invencible que había tenido la osadía de olvidar a su mujer entre las piernas de otra, pasando las lunas entre las sábanas de una cama ajena convirtiéndose en el ser más despreciable que habitaba ese mundo.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder controlar sus pensamientos y despreciaba profundamente que, cuando creyó haber bloqueado a Siena de su mente, había aparecido en un momento dedicado a su familia. Probablemente, hasta que no afrontara la situación con Bulma no tendría paz y tampoco se desharía del fantasma que lo perseguía y le recordaba el descaro con el que seguía besando a su esposa o conviviendo con su hijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Amargamente, se había percatado de que la película frente a él casi había llegado a su fin, pues se había perdido durante varios minutos en la oscura dimensión que él mismo se había creado al caer en la tentación de Siena. Conocía la forma de liberarse de esas ataduras que lo seguían reteniendo a ese lugar y, como ya se lo había planteado, actuaría en el momento más conveniente y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, Trunks no paraba de expresar su asombro por los personajes y el argumento de la película, imitando los diálogos o algunas acciones que habían realizado; Bulma, por su parte, lo escuchaba atento y secundaba las afirmaciones del niño mientras mantenía la vista al frente del camino y, a la vez, conducía su vehículo. Él permanecía al pendiente de lo que su esposa e hijo hablaban y terminaba de armar la trama de la película que se había perdido con ayuda de los comentarios que escuchaba.

Por la hora de su arribo a la Corporación, Bulma acompañó a Trunks a su habitación para supervisarlo mientras se preparaba para dormir y, posteriormente, arroparlo. En contra parte, Vegeta había considerado la idea de dirigirse a su cámara de gravedad para entrenar una parte de la noche, sin embargo, descartó el plan para posponerlo hasta el día siguiente, pues le propondría a Trunks que ambos lo hicieran como parte del entrenamiento del niño, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación y se deshizo de algunas de sus prendas para quedar en ropa interior y tomar su lado de la cama, en espera de su esposa.

No obstante, a cientos de kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste, en medio de aquella zona rocosa que había admirado al Príncipe de los Saiyajin con otra mujer, la misma noche cobijaba la casa de Siena, quien sollozaba por la ausencia del hombre que tenía atascado en el corazón. Lo único que podía respirarse entre las cuatro paredes de su pieza era la tristeza y el dolor que se había acumulado durante los días en que Vegeta no se había aparecido por ahí, mientras ella se había hecho un ovillo encima de su cama y penaba por él.

Estúpidamente se había enamorado de un hombre prohibido y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo dolían con solo recordar sus rudas caricias recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. No había estado preparada para aceptar su partida, pero debía sacar las fuerzas suficientes para superarlo y entender que su mundo de fantasía había llegado a su fin.

* * *

¡Hola a todas!

Lamento haber tardado un poquitín más de lo normal en actualizar, sin embargo, he tenido algunos días algo pesados y no me había sentido muy bien, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo solo porque no he tenido muchos ánimos.

Les agradezco el tiempo que toman para leer cada capítulo y para dejar sus reviews.

**_Gust-17, Superbrave, Guest Gnesis. By, Flor Peralta, Guest y Guest:_** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	9. El comienzo del fin

La noche era oscura, fría y estaba acompañada por un conjunto de enormes nubes atiborradas de agua que amenazaban con dejar caer una tremenda tormenta en los alrededores del lugar. Uno que otro relámpago iluminaba fugazmente el cielo y, pese a que corría el riesgo de que un rayo lo alcanzara y recibiera algún daño, tenía toda la intensión de llegar a su destino a cualquier costa.

Había aplazado durante varios días lo que consideraba como un encuentro inevitable, no por cobardía, sino, por dedicar a su familia el tiempo que se merecían, sobre todo a Trunks, quien estaba logrando un incremento asombroso en su fuerza gracias a la dedicación del pequeño. No obstante, tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano el momento de hablar frente a frente con Siena llegaría y había escogido justamente esa noche para hacerlo ya que Bulma acompañaría a Trunks a un festival de invierno escolar al que él se había negado rotundamente a asistir y así podría salir sin que ella lo notara, pues no bastarían más que un par de minutos para enfrentar a la rubia.

Había pensado mucho acerca de ese momento y tenía en claro que sería directo con ella, por lo que sabía a la perfección las palabras que usaría para no dejar margen a posibles chantajes o ruegos por parte de Siena, pues su deseo era cortar desde la raíz cualquier vínculo que siguiera uniéndolo a ella, como debió haber ocurrido desde la primera vez que habían follado, inclusive, se sentía seguro de lo que haría y no iba a permitirse ser tan blando con ella o no lo tomaría en serio.

Estaba decidido a continuar con su vida después de cometer demasiados errores y estaba consciente de que aún debía encarar a Bulma para informarla sobre toda la verdad, sin embargo, había una incertidumbre que nublaba el camino que debía seguir después de que su esposa se enterara de la atrocidad que él había cometido, pero no podía ocultarle una falta tan grave pues ni siquiera él podría perdonarse por ello. Fuera cual fuera la decisión de Bulma en torno a su relación, él la respetaría y no pondría ninguna objeción ya que era el menos indicado para protestar en su contra.

Debía admitir que toda esa situación había sido dura, no obstante, el hecho de no haber visto a Siena en un par de semanas había calmado la urgencia de correr hacia ella a la menor provocación como antes ocurría. Era ridículo e infame que un guerrero como él hubiera tenido la necesidad de doblegarse por un par de piernas que no habían sido más que una diversión para aplacar la repentina atracción que había surgido por ella y que nada bueno le había dejado, al contrario, tenía una culpa del tamaño del universo cargando sobre sus hombros.

Había sido muy estúpido al caer una y otra vez ante Siena, pero ese era el adjetivo de más bajo nivel con el que podía calificarse, pues tenía una larga lista de ellos que lo definían como un poco hombre y un descarado. En su mente, no paraba de despreciarse por ser tan débil, por haber engañado cínicamente a su esposa, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo haciendo, ni a reprocharse por su terrible equivocación, pues debía sacar a relucir la entereza que siempre lo había caracterizado y la frialdad con la que resolvía sus problemas.

Además, el tiempo que había pasado al lado de Bulma y Trunks le había ayudado a reflexionar más de lo que esperaba; había pensado mucho acerca de la infidelidad que había cometido, de aquello que lo había impulsado a seguir con Siena y de las repercusiones en su matrimonio a consecuencia de todo ese asunto. Sin embargo, también se había atrevido a reconocer muchos de sus defectos y podía decir que no era perfecto, tampoco el mejor hombre, el mejor esposo o el mejor papá, era muy terco, amargado y gruñón, pero, a pesar de todo lo negativo, había sido muy feliz al lado de las únicas dos personas que le habían dado sentido a su vida y no había sabido apreciarlo; y recordar cómo había mentido a su esposa y la escoria de persona en la que se había convertido era un ciclo interminable que le causaba repulsión.

Aún no se cansaba de inculparse por haber formado una familia con Bulma a pesar de lo que las demás personas opinaban sobre él y de su estadía en la Tierra, había vivido a expensas de ella durante todos esos años y, encima, había faltado a su matrimonio como si nunca hubiese tenido un significado. Definitivamente, ya no podía dejar que la imagen de Siena siguiera controlando una parte de sus pensamientos; haría lo posible para sacarla de todo rincón de su mente y poder seguir adelante con su vida, pero estaba seguro de que esta no sería como antes.

Conocía a Bulma de pies a cabeza, desde la superficie hasta lo profundo y sabía que cuando destapara toda la verdad, habría una explosión de sentimientos inminente que los llevarían hasta el límite de la locura, pues lo que menos resaltaba de su esposa era el mantener la calma cuando había una situación crítica frente a ella y, aún cuando no hubiera argumentos válidos con los que pudiera defenderse, no tenía la necesidad de ocultar ningún detalle de lo que había pasado entre él y Siena.

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en su rostro, avisando que la naturaleza había comenzado a hacer de las suyas, sin embargo, ya había entrado al valle rocoso y desolado que había recorrido un sinfín de ocasiones. Acelerando su vuelo hasta donde era capaz, Vegeta recorrió el par de kilómetros que bastaban para llegar hasta el lugar en donde un desconocido deseo le había surgido por otra mujer y, con un solo objetivo en la mente, aterrizó a tan sólo unos cuántos metros de la casa de Siena.

No era que la mujer pudiera detectar su ki o saber que él se encontraba allí a fuera, a menos que estuviese observando a través de alguna de las ventanas de la casa, pero antes de tocar a su puerta, quería ver por última vez la morada, buscando torturarse al tener enfrente la prueba que podía dar testimonio de cómo, hasta el hombre más honrado, podía dejar de serlo.

Vegeta tensó su mandíbula y apretó ambos puños a sus costados tratando de contener la avalancha de sensaciones que se colaban por cada poro de su piel y, con pies de plomo, comenzó a caminar decidido a luchar contra lo que día con día lo estaba atormentando y estaba consumiendo su vida. Cuando se posicionó frente a la puerta, levantó su mano y dio dos golpes en seco esperando que fueran los suficientes para que la diminuta energía que alcanzaba a permitir en el interior comenzara a moverse, sin embargo, no fue hasta unos cuantos minutos después, que la sintió alterarse y escuchó algunos ruidos detrás del pedazo de madera que los separaba.

Sentía el ki de Siena detrás de la puerta, sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella no tenía el valor para abrirla, pues, seguramente, sabía que se trataba de él. Tenía qué hablar esa misma noche con ella, pues no pretendía seguir posponiendo algo que, con urgencia, necesitaba dar por terminado. Entonces, observó la perilla de la puerta girarse lentamente y, con ello, esta comenzó a abrirse, dejando al descubierto la penumbra que reinaba por doquier.

Fugazmente, bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciarse, Vegeta le echó un vistazo a los ojos azules que se encontraban frente a él y que reflejaban los estragos de su propia batalla; todo su cuerpo trataba de gritar por ayuda, pero parecía imposible lograrlo y, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, tembló con su sola presencia.

—Vegeta… —pronunció Siena en un susurro casi inaudible y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Vegeta frunció el entrecejo más de la cuenta y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho al ver a una chica tan diferente a la que había observado la última vez que estuvo en esa casa. Siena tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida y los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sus labios lucían resecos y su respiración estaba entrecortada, mostrándola indefensa y desprevenida ante su inesperada llegada.

—Argh… —Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo, e inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Viniste… —el murmullo enronquecido de Siena apenas pudo entenderse y sin más, intentó abrazar al hombre por el que tanto había suplicado y se abalanzó sobre él, sin embargo, Vegeta la sostuvo de los antebrazos para evitarlo sin tener que recurrir a su fuerza.

Siena quedó paralizada ante el rígido tacto de Vegeta y pudo imaginar su corazón quebrándose en miles de pedazos con sólo ver la furia que lanzaban los oscuros ojos del guerrero a causa de su acto de atrevimiento. No obstante, al encontrarla de aquella manera, todos los diálogos que había previsto durante el camino hasta su hogar se habían esfumado, dejándolo sin palabras, pues lo que menos esperó fue toparse con una Siena tan vulnerable y lastimada que cambiaba por completo sus expectativas.

—No —impidió Vegeta y, con brusquedad, la soltó haciéndola tambalear.

Por supuesto que esa no era la forma correcta de tratarla, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer más que seguir mostrando una careta de desprecio para que terminara sintiendo lo mismo por él y, de una vez por todas, lograra sacarla de su vida para siempre.

—Te he extrañado con toda mi alma —balbuceó la chica con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—No seas ridícula —las profundas palabras de Vegeta la hirieron y calaron hasta el fondo de su ser, provocando que el nudo que ya llevaba minutos en su garganta se tensara.

—¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? —sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas rodaron desde los ojos azules de Siena hasta tocar su mentón y, finalmente, caer al suelo.

—Porque te dije claramente que lo nuestro no era en serio —objetó escupiendo la frase con todo el veneno posible—. No puedo creer que después de tanto no lo hayas entendido.

—No puedo evitarlo —señaló con tristeza y, rápidamente, comenzó a hipar como cuan niña pequeña siendo regañada por sus padres.

—Tengo qué hablar contigo —informó ignorándola.

Siena permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, entonces, asintió y se hizo a un lado del umbral de la puerta para permitirle a Vegeta el acceso a la casa. El hombre se encontraba empapado, tal como aquella fatídica noche en la que había cedido ante ella por primera vez y, volver a reproducir aquellas imágenes en su cabeza lo hacían sentir incómodo, sin embargo, el efecto de ver las condiciones en las que la rubia se encontraba, todo le había dado un giro a la situación a pesar de intentar ser indiferente a la pena que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Era evidente que tenía varios días sumida en una depresión de la que él era el culpable de alguna manera, pues la había abandonado repentinamente y sin más explicaciones luego de haber sostenido una aventura intensa y pasional con ella; pero si la chica no hubiese puesto sus sentimientos de por medio, probablemente hubiera evitado todas las lágrimas que ya había derramado por él.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —la voz de Siena reflejaba a una chica que no escondía su temor por soltarlo, cuando ya no había marcha atrás.

—No vengo a socializar, Siena —remató su oferta con un tono arisco, conservando su postura hermética.

Oírlo pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera le partía el alma, pues los recuerdos que tenía sobre el mismo la transportaban a los momentos íntimos que habían compartido y en los que la llamaba justo antes de alcanzar el clímax, completamente contrario a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante.

—Entiendo… —asintió sin darle la cara y mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior.

Se sentía acorralada con Vegeta allí y de tan mal humor, como nunca lo había visto antes; no obstante, también sentía cómo el corazón se le apretujaba con cada palabra que el hombre emitía de su boca, pues ninguna tenía la intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Supongo que imaginas lo que quiero decirte —pronunció el guerrero siendo un poco más gentil con su voz y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Había pedido con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento jamás llegara, que cegara al hombre de toda verdad y le permitiera tenerlo siempre a su lado; había imaginado una parte de su vida feliz al lado de un hombre compartido, se había inventado fantasías nocturnas al lado de Vegeta en las que ambos disfrutaban el momento, pero jamás se había mentalizado para afrontar el día en que todo llegara a su fin y, tristemente, estaba cara a cara contra él.

—Sí —admitió y tragó duramente la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

—Menos mal que no te tomará por sorpresa —Vegeta alzó una ceja, continuando aún con el misterio de qué diría exactamente para dar por terminada su relación.

—No —la chica negó con un movimiento ligero de cabeza y dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire que había estado resguardando en sus pulmones durante los últimos segundos agregando más dramatismo a la situación.

Vegeta rodó los ojos ante las raquíticas respuestas de Siena, pensando que buscaban conmoverlo y causarle lástima, por lo que prefirió no hacer caso a los gestos que iban de la mano con cada una de ellas y echó sus hombros hacia atrás, tomando una postura más firme con la cual llamó la atención de la rubia, quien trataba de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar nuevamente.

—No podemos seguir con esto —Vegeta finalmente reveló sus deseos y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

¿Por qué hablaba en plural si únicamente él había tomado esa decisión? Ella aún estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado, esta vez, apegándose a cualquier condición que él impusiera; no importaba si la buscaba como una distracción de su familia y sus intenciones sólo eran follarla, ella quería continuar sintiendo su cuerpo como cada noche y dormir desnudos sobre las sábanas, aunque huyera en cuanto el sol se asomara por la ventana.

—¿Por qué no? —de antemano sabía la respuesta y exigía escucharla en voz de Vegeta.

—Lo sabes de sobra, ¿no? —Vegeta dedujo las conjeturas que Siena había estado haciendo en su mente y pronunció mayormente el entrecejo.

—Te juro que haré lo que me pidas —Siena dio un par de pasos al frente para comenzar a acortar la distancia entre ella y Vegeta, quien no se removió ni un poco de su sitio.

Con aquella afirmación, sabía que Siena estaba rogando por seguir con él sin necesidad de especificarlo, pero no estaba ahí para sucumbir nuevamente ante sus insinuaciones, sino, para poner un punto final a una historia que nunca debió escribirse.

—No necesito nada de ti —señaló Vegeta, observando cómo la chica estaba cada vez más cerca de él tratando de convencerlo.

De pronto, Siena se detuvo y ambos estuvieron a penas un par de centímetros separados. Los dos guardaron silencio y se observaron de la misma manera; había tantas cosas que podían hacer o decir en esos instantes y, sin embargo, sólo había una que debían dejar en claro, pero ella aún tenía la esperanza de lograr que Vegeta cambiara de opinión y recurriría a las mismas artimañas con las que lo había mantenido a su lado durante varios meses.

—¿Ya no me deseas? —susurró la chica poniéndose de puntas, casi en los labios de Vegeta chocando el aliento caliente contra su piel—, ¿he dejado de parecerte linda? —aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, sabía qué nunca le había sido indiferente en cuanto a la apariencia física y tenía la suficiente seguridad como para afirmar que era una chica bonita y al menos jugar esa carta a su favor—, ¿acaso me desprecias? —pronunció con la última pizca de dignidad que le quedaba, arriesgándolo todo.

Con todo el valor del mundo, Siena besó a Vegeta, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para convencerlo de que no la dejara. Con sus suaves manos, comenzó a rozar las mejillas ásperas del guerrero, mientras presionaba ligeramente su anatomía a la rígida del hombre y, sin premura, deslizó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Vegeta tratando de hacer un poco más íntimo ese momento. Aunque, en un principio, el guerrero se había negado por completo a que sus labios respondieran el atrevimiento de la chica, éste terminó por abrir la boca, dando paso a la lengua de la rubia, tan ávida y desesperada a la vez.

Nuevamente, había una especie de fuerza que lo estaba hipnotizando y que lo hacia desear más a pesar de, por todos los medios, intentar zafarse de esa atracción. Los besos con Siena siempre habían sido calientes y húmedos y en esa ocasión no había sido para menos, pues la chica sabía como manejarlo e insistía en continuar sabiendo que, de cualquier forma, ella nunca sería la única mujer.

La cercanía de ambos cuerpos provocó que la temperatura comenzara a elevarse y, pese a haberse contenido y no mover alguna de sus extremidades ni un solo milímetro, terminó por rendirse a causa de las delicadas caricias que estaba recibiendo y, con firmeza, Vegeta tomó a Siena de la cintura y, en contra de su voluntad, echó por la borda todo lo que había reunido para llegar hasta ahí. Aquello bastó para que la rubia tomara ventaja de su efecto sobre él y llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Vegeta e introdujo una de ellas por la cintilla del elástico que los sostenía, rozando levemente su miembro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Quedaría como un imbécil si, después de las conclusiones elaboradas y del tiempo en el que se había percatado de cuánto apreciaba a su familia, engañaba nuevamente a su mujer. No iba a caer como un principiante, aunque su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado por el toque fogoso de Siena; no iba a repetir el mismo error y no iba a permitir que su orgullo se esfumara por completo.

—No lo hagas… —Vegeta apartó a Siena repentinamente, dejándola mareada y desconcertada. Ambos resollaban debido a que se encontraban agitados por la pasión que habían desbordado y sus ropas estaban desaliñadas.

—¿Por qué? —pronunció confundida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentirse avergonzada de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y él impidió.

—Porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo entre nosotros —señaló con rabia, sintiéndose asqueado de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dar rienda suelta a lo que sus instintos le ordenaban había sido el detonante que lo había conducido por el camino equivocado. Dejarse llevar por mero impulso no había resultado como lo había esperado pues, hasta ese momento, aún había sido traicionado por una voz interior que lo incitaba a olvidar todo lo que había planeado para tomar a Siena y fornicarla como antes, sin embargo, su mente era más poderosa que cualquier otro sentido y había hecho caso a todos esos motivos por los que se encontraba ahí.

—Vegeta… —Siena intentó retomar lo que estaba haciendo y estiró una de sus manos hasta los pantalones del guerrero, pero éste se negó a seguir su juego.

—No te humilles más —replicó Vegeta con serenidad y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Siena sintió su nariz hormiguear y sus ojos escocerse, sus oídos estaban aturdidos y un hueco se instauró en su pecho, sintiéndose como una tonta e ilusa. Las palabras de Vegeta la habían lastimado y, de algún modo, hecho ver la realidad de las cosas. Siempre se había humillado, siempre había sido la chica ilusa que se había creído capaz de retenerlo por ser joven y atractiva y había mendigado el cariño de un hombre que, probablemente, jamás había sentido más que deseos de estar con ella para follarla.

Vegeta era un hombre fuerte, orgulloso, admirable y poderoso. Era digno de ser venerado por sus habilidades y respetado por su carácter, pero no era alguien a quien se pudiera querer con facilidad y, sin embargo, ella lo había hecho o, al menos, eso había creído hasta ese instante. Las noches eran inciertas y ella había encontrado a Vegeta como un regalo divino bajo una de ellas, viendo en él un refugio para su corazón que aún no aprendía cómo amar, un escape para sus días de monotonía; él había sido un extraño con el que había compartido cada sitio de su casa sin conocer qué era lo que buscaba, había mostrado a ella otro mundo que, sin saberlo, le estaba dejando varias lecciones para el futuro.

Sin saber el verdadero motivo, Siena dejó salir un único sollozo que llegó acompañado de un incontrolable llanto que le impedía ver con claridad al hombre frente a ella. Por primera vez, lo único que quería era que la dejara sola y no la viera derrotada de aquella manera, perdiendo toda clase de encanto en contra de ella misma, pues había sido su única enemiga al crearse una realidad muy diferente a la que de verdad existía a su alrededor.

Vegeta jamás le había mentido al decirle que su familia estaba primero que ella, jamás le había dado indicios de preferirla y mucho menos le había expresado su cariño como ella lo había hecho. Vegeta siempre se había mantenido al margen y nunca le había demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos, todo había girado alrededor del sexo y ella había confundido esos deseos con amor.

El ruido de la puerta siendo azotada provocó que Siena levantara su mirada y, aún con la vista borrosa, pudo percatarse de que Vegeta había desaparecido de ahí. Después de eso, ya no había nada más qué hacer. Suponía que no lo vería más y debía tomar esa última escena de desgracia como su despedida, quedándose con el agrio recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido esa última noche de lluvia.

Vegeta salió disparado de regreso a su hogar y, pese a que la tormenta aún no cedía, lo único que deseaba era estar en su habitación, en compañía de Bulma, olvidándose de todo, aunque fuera por un minuto. No pedía más que permanecer a su lado una noche en la que no hubiera sombras que se interpusieran entre ellos, quería disfrutar de la vista que el cuerpo dormido de su esposa le regalaba y pocas veces había apreciado detenidamente; tan sólo buscaba ser un humano común y corriente por el tiempo que durara la noche y dejar su orgullo de lado.

Besar a Siena era un retroceso en el camino que ya había andado, pero tampoco significaba haber perdido el rumbo nuevamente. Su voluntad aún estaba firme, aún estaba consciente de lo que debía hacer y, pese a haber caído en una parte del juego de seducción de la chica, tenía en claro que sólo había una mujer a la que quería y a la que estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad por el inmenso amor que sentía por ella y por su hijo.

En cuanto puso un pie en la Corporación, decidió ir a descansar, por lo que comenzó su paso al interior de la casa, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía poco a poco mientras volvía a percatarse de cómo había sido tan estúpido al enredarse con Siena y de hasta donde lo habían arrastrado sus terribles impulsos. No había motivos para cometer una infidelidad, así como tampoco había motivos para perdonarla y, ni siquiera el Príncipe de los Saiyajin había quedado exento de tan vil bajeza.

—¡Vegeta!

Había notado que su mujer y su hijo ya se encontraban en casa, pero ambas energías permanecían relajadas, puesto que no estaban en movimiento; la de Bulma podía localizarla en el recibidor de la Corporación, mientras que la de Trunks en su habitación. Pero con tantas imágenes y voces en su cabeza, se había desconectado unos cuántos minutos del mundo y no había notado la presencia de su esposa, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas y cuya voz lo asaltó a medio pasillo con dirección a su habitación.

—Bulma… —Vegeta detuvo su paso con calma y respondió con naturalidad, dando media vuelta para encararla.

Claro que el haber besado a Siena aún lo aquejaba, pero tener a Bulma frente a él, justo en ese instante, aligeraba cualquier problema; ver su franca sonrisa y sus relucientes ojos azules lo hacían sentir nuevamente en casa, esa que había perdido desde hace varios meses y, finalmente, creía volver a encontrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le cuestionó elevando aún más las comisuras de sus labios y se acercó cautelosamente hacia su esposo.

Físicamente, había estado con la rubia que le había dado cabida en su vida y en su cama, pero, mentalmente, se había imaginado a su lado, continuando con su vida como antes de la tragedia en lugar de recriminarse por ser un imbécil, deseando que nada hubiera pasado para no encontrarse en esa encrucijada.

—Salí a meditar —mintió sonriendo levemente, pero en cuestión de segundos dejó de hacerlo.

—¿A meditar? —preguntó dudosa y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al escucharlo—, ¿pasa algo? —esta vez, su rostro se tornó preocupado y colocó una mano en su mentón tratando de averiguar qué estaba ofuscando al guerrero.

Vegeta guardó silencio y la observó sin ninguna expresión. Pronto sabría qué era lo que ocurría, se enteraría de la verdad, el nombre de Siena le sería recurrente, descubriría la clase de hombre con la que, tristemente, estaba casada y le faltaría toda una vida para lograr que lo perdonara después de haberle visto la cara con una chica mucho más joven que ella.

—Después te contaré —dijo con tranquilidad.

Bulma asintió y toda duda se dispersó rápidamente, por lo que tomó a Vegeta por uno de sus brazos para ir acompañada de él hasta la pieza que compartían, perdiéndose entre el largo pasillo de la Corporación.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por el tiempo que han dedicado para leer mi historia y dejar sus reviews, ya saben que aprecio bastante que lo hagan y significa mucho para mi.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, recuerden que son los últimos.

Y si leen esto y están de vacaciones espero que las sigan disfrutando y la pasen muy bien :)


End file.
